Hass ist nicht gleich Hass
by vickysnape
Summary: Severus Snape ist der zweite Pate von Harry Potter. Doch er kann es ihm nicht sagen oder doch? Und weiß Harry davon? (Beendet)
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Titel: Hass ist nicht gleich Hass!  
Autor: vickysnape  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht...verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit...  
Anmerkung: Es war einmal eine Kurzgeschichte über Snape und Harry. Habe aber daran weitergeschreiben, es umfast nun 13 Kapitel. Snape ist Harry zweiter (jetzt leider einziger) Patenonkel, doch er kann es ihm nicht sagen...  
Diese ff ist einfach so entstanden aus einer Laune heraus, kann sein, dass sie nicht besonders gut geworden ist, mir gefällt sie... Aber auf euer Urteil bin ich gespannt...  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Hass ist nicht gleich Hass  
  
Severus Snape war noch in seinem Büro, gleich würde der Unterricht beginnen und wieder mal waren seine Gedanken weit weg...  
Wieso lässt Albus den Jungen so leiden? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Harry Potter zerbrach an dieser Last, die ihm Albus Dumbledore auferlegt hatte. Ja Harry war stark, doch diese Last war zu schwer wie konnte Albus nur glauben, dass er sie tragen könnte, hatte er nicht auch unter ihr all die Jahre glitten? Immer wenn Severus Snape in die Augen von Harry sah wusste er, dass der Junge nicht mehr lange Stand halten würde, so war er eine zu leichte Beute für den Dunklen Lord. Doch was sollte er schon tun? Er war ein Spion und Harry würde ihm niemals trauen er hasste ihn schließlich. Und warum hasste er ihn, weil er gegen seine eigenen Gefühle ihn dazu gebracht hatte, es wäre wohl ein fataler Fehler, wenn Harry ihn mögen würde, schließlich war er ein Todesser und Voldemort hätte nur zu leichtes Spiel Harry damit zu erpressen. Jeder der Harry kannte wusste, dass er für seine Freund alles tun würde... Nein er durfte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr er ihn eigentlich mochte...  
Wenn es nur das wäre dachte Severus Snape, dann wäre es nicht so schlimm, aber er ist schließlich mein Patensohn. Ja er war der zweite Pate von Harry. Lily wollte das so, sie sagte, dann sein ihr Kind gut aufgehoben, den Voldemort würde niemals Severus Snape was antun, da er einer der treuesten und engsten vertrauten war und immer noch ist. Ihr Plan war eigentlich gut, doch leider hatte Albus Dumbledore beschlossen den Jungen zu den Dursleys zu geben und er durfte ihn nicht rausholen, denn er wusste dass es immer noch nicht vorbei war. Nein, das Ende ist erst dann erreicht, wenn Harry Voldemort erledigt hatte und das sollte noch eine Weile dauern, denn er wollte nicht leichtfertig Harry in Gefahr sehen, erst, wenn er eine richtige Ausbildung hat sollte es zum Endkampf kommen, und wer weiß was dann ist. Harry würde ihn niemals akzeptieren, er hasste ihn und er hatte auch allen Grund dazu, dass wusste er. Dennoch schmerzte es ihn mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich der Junge quälte, er wollte niemanden mehr in seine Nähe lassen er schottete sich von seinen Freunden ab und lernte nur noch, ja auch in Zaubertränke bemühte er sich zum ersten Mal richtig. Nur noch zwei Tage und der Junge musste wieder zurück zu den Muggeln, die ihn sehr schlecht behandelten. Er hatte es in den Okklumentikstunden gesehen und es hatte ihm alle Kraft gekostet nicht auszurasten und ruhig zu bleiben, denn er durfte auf keinen Fall seine Maske verlieren, Harry hatte schließlich schon genug Probleme. Wie Severus Snape sein Leben hasste, er konnte nicht mal den Menschen helfen, die ihm noch was bedeuteten...  
Er betrat das Klassenzimmer und schaute in die Klasse. Potter war wie immer in der letzten Reihe neben Mr. Weasley. All seine Gedanken, die ihm noch eben durch den Kopf geschossen sind, waren verschwunden, es zählte nur noch der Unterricht und Potter runter zu machen, damit keiner sah, wer Severus Snape wirklich war...  
  
So kam es, dass Harry eine ganz normale Stunde erlebte in der er wie immer von Professor Snape nieder gemacht wurde. Doch hassen konnte er ihn nicht, auch wenn es so den Anschein hatte, er liebte ihn, denn er war sein Patenonkel. Sirius hatte es ihm gesagt, vielleicht weil er wusste, das er sterben würde oder einfach nur so. Harry hatte sich oft gefragt, seit er es wusste, wieso Severus Snape sich so komisch ihm gegenüber verhielt, bis ihm bewusst wurde, in welche Gefahr es Snape bringen würde er war ja schließlich ein Spion. Und so blickte er ein letztes mal auf seinen Tränkeleherer, der eigentlich sein Patenonkel war und flüsterte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte: "Schöne Ferien, Onkel." Er verließ das Klassenzimmer und ging mit seinen Freunden nach oben.  
Manchmal wünsche sich Harry er wäre nicht der Junge der lebt, denn dann wäre alles anders verlaufen, er müsste nicht zu den Dursley und er könnte bei dem letzten Mensch auf der Welt sein, der noch für ihn da war, auch wenn dieser ihn mehr als alles auf der Welt hasste...  
  
Harry bestieg den Zug, noch einmal würde er in die Muggelwelt zu Onkel und Tante fahren. Er hatte sein 6tes Jahr hinter sich gebracht und hasste die kommenden 6 Wochen ohne Schule.  
Er sah nicht wie Snape ihm hinterher schaute und er höre auch nicht die Worte die er ihm hinterher murmelte: "Schöne Ferien, mein Junge. Ich liebe dich mehr als du es dir je vorstellen könntest."  
  
Prolog-Ende

A/N.: So was denkt ihr, soll ich weiter machen? Oder es so stehen lassen?


	2. Was Harry denkt

Was Harry denkt  
  
Drei Wochen war Harry nun schon bei den Dursleys, es war eine schreckliche Zeit gewesen, er war abgeschnitten von der Zaubererwelt. Er wusste nicht was vor sich ging. Wieweit waren die Todesser schon vorgekommen? Wieviele Menschen mussten schon sterben? Harry konnte nichts tun, er war im Ligusterweg weit weg von alle dem.  
Er lernte die ganze Zeit wie ein Besessener, denn er musste sich Voldemort stellen und vielleicht konnte er dann ein friedliches Leben führen. Ja es war ein Traum, eine Illusion, das wusste er. Doch man brauchte seine Träume und sie gaben ihm die Kraft um weiter zu machen.  
Doch ob er es jemals schafften würde Voldemort zu besiegen, wusste er selbst nicht, wie sollte er es auch machen?  
Er wusste nur, sollte er überleben, dann war er ein Held. Dann würde Snape ihn niemals akzeptieren. Es war sein Schicksal, nie würden ihn die Menschen, die er liebte und die noch für ihn da waren, mögen.  
Man würde ihn verehren und loben für das was er getan hat. Doch wussten sie überhaupt, was er tun würde? Er würde einen Menschen umbringen müssen. Man kann zwar nicht gerade sagen, dass Voldemort sich sehr menschlich verhielt, aber dennoch er war ein Mensch, der wie er nie richtig geliebt worden war. Harry konnte sich wenigstens noch einreden, seine Eltern würde ihn lieben, denn sie mussten es getan haben, alle Eltern lieben ihre Kinder, auch wenn sie es nicht immer zeigen.  
Doch Voldemort Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt und sein Vater wand sich von ihm ab, er war schon sehr früh alleine gewesen. Ja es gab Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Beiden. Das war es, was Harry am meisten störte, er konnte die Wut und den Hass Verstehen, die Voldemort hatte. Und somit auch teilweise sein Handeln. Voldemort hasste alles und jeden, den jeder hatte in seinen Augen ein besseres Leben...  
Ging es Harry nicht auch so? Früher hatte er immer versucht alles gut zu machen um ein nettes Wort von seinem Onkel zu bekommen, doch er hörte immer nur, dass er ein Nichts war. Er wünschte sich, dass jemand kam und ihn holte, denn überall war es besser als "zu Hause". Dann kam Hagrid und holte ihn in die Zaubererwelt. Anfangs hat es ihm gefallen, er wurde geliebt und hatte Freunde. Doch er erkannte sehr schnell, dass auch dieses Leben nicht umsonst war, er musste zahlen für dieses Leben. Er war der Held, der Voldemort einmal fast besiegt hatte und nun wurde erwartet, dass er ihn ganz vernichten konnte. Keiner wollte wissen, wie er es geschafft hatte, nur durch den Tod seiner Mutter hatte er überlebt, und das hätte jeder! Er wusste nicht wie er es schafften sollte, aber er wurde nicht gefragt. Man stellte ihn einfach in die erste Reihe und hoffe er würde es schon irgendwie machen. Harry würde darüber lachen, wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, es ging um sein Leben, doch er war erst 16 Jahre, bald 17. Doch würde er sein 18ten Lebensjahr noch erleben? Jedes Jahr wurde es knapper... Die Zaubererwelt baute also auf einen Jugendlichen, der selbst Probleme hatte, aber die interessierte keinen...  
Harry glaubte nicht, dass er einen Chance hatte, aber wenn er es doch schaffen würde, war er dann wirkliche der Held? War er dann nicht auch der mächtigste Zauberer? Und dann? Hätten die Menschen nicht auch Angst vor ihm? Er war dann eine Gefahr für die Zaubererschafft, vielleicht würden sie ihn einsperren. Ja das würden sie wahrscheinlich tun, denn sie hätten angst vor ihm.  
Hatten sie das nicht auch schon jetzt, er war schon öfters davon gekommen als die meisten anderen Zauberer und das beunruhigte viele. Er würde der nächste Du-weißt-schon-wer werden. Oder? Doch was würden sie mit ihm machen? Einsperren zu den Dementoren nach Askaban? Ein Ort für einen Helden.  
Harry fragte sich ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnte weiter zu machen. Doch konnte er das Opfer seiner Mutter einfach so aufgeben? Sie war nur für ihn gestorben, den Voldemort wollte nur ihn töten...  
Nun er würde tun, was man von ihm erwartete, vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut werden. Es war ja nur Spekulation, sonst nichts.

Tbc?

A/N.: Und was ist bekomm ich dafür einen Kommi?


	3. Harrys Geburtstag

Harrys Geburtstag  
  
31.Juli  
  
Snape sitzt im Wohnzimmer in seinem Haus auf dem Land. Es war hier wunderschön, keiner würde glauben, das hier nur ein einsamer Mann wohnte, den es gab eine Schaukel und ein Pool im Garten. Snape wusste, dass Harry nie hier wohnen würde, dennoch hatte er den Pool einbauen lassen und die Schaukel auch. Die Nachbarskinder kamen im Sommer oft zu ihm und spielten in seinem Garten. Privat war Snape nicht so kalt und abstoßend. Er liebte die Kinder und manchmal stellte er sich vor Harry würde mit ihnen spielen.  
  
Früher war es noch einfach gewesen sich einzureden, dass es Harry besser hätte bei seinen Verwanden, denn er war gezeichnet, er war ein Todesser. Man hätte Harry schon früh damit aufgezogen... und er war nicht sicher bei ihm, das war er wohl nie, denn es gab immer irgendwo noch einen Todesser, der Voldemort rächen würde. Oder Ministeriumsangestellte, die ihn als Todesser verurteilten und ihm das Leben schwer machten. Nicht alle waren von seiner "Unschuld" überzeugt, und sie hatten irgendwie auch recht, kroch er nicht wieder vor seinem "Meister"? Doch er tat es für Dumbledore und nicht für Macht, wie viele seiner "Gefährten".  
  
Ja auch Harry würde immer in Gefahr sein, er konnte sich nie sicher sein. Snape versuchte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder an ihn denken, das tat er viel zu oft. Er musste ihn doch hassen zu seinem eigenen Schutz.  
  
Voldemort würde ihn als Köder verwenden. Doch das konnte er auch so Harry würde ihn bestimmt auch so zu retten versuchen. Gut das Voldemort dies noch nicht erkannt hatte...  
  
Harry musste lernen, dass er nicht alle retten konnte, es gab Menschen für die es sich nicht lohnte, dass er sein Leben riskierte... Sirius war der erste Mensch, der gestorben war, weil Harry in eine Falle lief. Dies war ein schock für Harry gewesen und Severus wusste, dass sich Harry bis heute noch die Schuld gab, er hatte es nie richtig verarbeite. Und er hoffte, dass es nicht zu seinem Verhängnis wurde, noch ein Grund, warum er ihn unbedingt auf Distanz halten musste. Auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerriss. Eigenartiger weise konnte er ihn immer im Unterricht und in den Gängen fertig machen ohne nur eine Sekunde ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben...  
  
Wahrscheinlich, weil er es hasste, wie sich der Junge in sein Schicksal ergab, er tat nichts um zu zeigen, dass er nicht der Held war sondern nur ein Junge, mit seinen eigenen Problemen. Ja Harry hatte von Anfang an gezeigt, dass er es schaffte schwere Aufgaben zu lösen. Er schlitterte immer in ein Abenteuer hinein, ohne es wirklich zu wollen und er kam auch immer irgendwie heil daraus heraus...  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Immer wieder dachte er das gleiche. Oh Lily, warum musstest du mich zum Paten machen. Ein anderer könnte ihm vielleicht helfen. Aber ich bringe ihn nur in Gefahr.  
  
Ob er heute eine schöne Feier hat? Wohl nicht. Seien Verwanden schenken ihm nicht einmal was zu Weihnachten. Ein grausames Leben, der Geburtstag war doch das schönste auf der Welt, auch wenn man alleine ist, wünscht man sich nur eine Person, die an diesem Tag zu einem ein nettes Wort sagt... Am Geburtstag sollte keiner alleine sein...  
  
Severus würde es niemals zugeben aber er freute sich immer über die kleinen Geschenke, die er zum Geburtstag bekam, auch wenn er es nie zeigt.  
Und was machte Harry? Er durfte das Blumenbeet vom Unkraut befreien, mal wieder... Seine Verwandten hatten seinen Geburtstag wie immer vergessen, aber es störte Harry nicht im geringsten. Naja, eigentlich schon, er hoffte immer, dass sie ihn nur einmal gradulieren würden. Er wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war, aber dennoch...  
  
In seinem Zimmer standen die Geburtstagskarten von seinen besten Freunden, Hagrid, Ron und Hermine und eine von Hogwarts. Nur eine fehlte und diese würde er nie bekommen. Die von seinem Paten Snape.  
  
Aber es war egal. Auf jeden Fall wollte er es sich einreden doch es klappte nicht. Er machte ihn traurig. Er wusste das es Albern war, aber er wollte nur einmal ein nettes Wort von Snape hören. Nur um zu sehen, ob er wirklich sein Pate war. Nur für einen Moment wollte er von ihm akzeptiert werden.  
  
Er wollte einmal für Snape Harry sein und nicht James. Er wusste, dass Snape in ihm meist seinen Vater sah. Ja sein Vater hatte Snape gequält in seiner Schulzeit, doch danach mussten sie befreundet gewesen sein, er war ja nun sein Pate...  
  
Harry versuchte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit und seine schmerzende Glieder zu konzentrieren, was brachte es ihm an einen Traum festzuhalten? Es würde ihn nur wieder hart treffen, wenn Snape ihn in der nächsten Stunde runter machen würde...   
  
Warum, warum kann ich nicht einfach ein normaler Junge sein? Wie oft er dies schon gedacht hatte wusste er nicht. Normal, was war das schon? Er war nie normal gewesen. Erst ein Freak, eine Abnormalität und dann ein Held. Und später vielleicht ein Mörder. tolle Aussichten.  
  
Was Snape wohl gerade macht? Weshalb musste er immer wieder an ihn denken und sich selbst quälen? Es machte doch keinen Sinn, er hasste ihn. Und was tat er? Er mochte ihn, er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, mit ihm spielen oder einfach nur nebeneinander sitzen und schweigen. Harry, langsam drehst du durch Snape und Spielen? Schon ein komischer Gedanke. Doch Harry hatte so das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich so kalt war.  
  
Snape lag in seinem Garten auf der Liege und grübelte über seinen Patensohn nach und wie er ihm helfen konnte. Er wollte ihm irgendeine Freude machen, doch wie? Er konnte ja schlecht eine Karte schreiben und ihm zum Geburtstag gradulieren oder? Warum eigentlich nicht? Wahrscheinlich würde Harry die Karte Dumbledore zeigen und dieser würde dann sofort wissen, dass er sich ihm genähert hat. Doch das durfte er auf gar keinen Fall.  
Als die Nacht herein brach musste Snape feststellen, dass heute nicht sein Glückstag war, den Voldemort rief ihn.  
Oh verdammt, warum muss ausgerechnet heute Voldemort seine Todesser rufen, er hatte doch nichts vor?  
  
Snape beeilte sich er wollte Voldemort nicht warten lassen. Er apparierte direkt an seine Seite, so wie er es immer tat. Erstaunt sah er sich um sie waren nicht wie sonst auf irgendeinem Friedhof oder in einem Wald, sie standen mitten in einer Wohnsiedlung. Snape hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, sie konnten doch nicht? Nein, Voldemort wollte doch nicht etwas Harry angreifen oder? Was sollte er tun, er konnte nicht jetzt den Orden kontakten! Verdammt.  
  
A/N.: Tja was will Voldemort von Snape? Und das auch noch ausgerechnet an Harrys Geburtstag? Schreibt mir schnell einen Kommi...


	4. Ein Plan?

Ein Plan?

Hallo hier ist ein Neues Stück, ich hoffe es gefällt euch...

Danke für die netten Kommis... ich kann euch nur sagen es hilft... eigentlich wollte ich ja schon gestern hochladen, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit dazu...

Keeline: Mh interessante Idee... aber ich glaube du musst weiter lesen! g

Sagt mir bitte wie es war! JA?   
Viel Spaß Vickysnape

Kapitel 4 ein Plan?

Harry saß am Fenster er konnte sie sehen. Voldemort war gekommen, er hatte es gespürt. Nun würden sie ihn holen kommen. Der letzte Kampf. Ein letztes Mal noch. Der Orden würde ihm sicher nicht helfen, den Albus Dumbledore wusste nicht, dass sie da waren, keiner wusste das. Gespannt sah er zu, wie Voldemort ein Schutz nach dem anderen ausschaltete.

Angst. Er hatte Angst. Nur vor was? Vor dem Tod? Nein! Vor Voldemort? Nein. Sondern vor den Schmerzen!

Voldemort würde ihn sicher nicht einfach so mit dem Todesfluch umbringen, das wäre zu einfach. Voldemort liebt es seine Feinde so lange zu quälen, bis sie ihn um den Tod anbettelten...

Wo War der Orden? Warum war Dumbledore nicht da? Er wusste doch sonst immer alles! Nicht mehr lange und Voldemort hat alle Zauber gebrochen. Wo blieb die Verstärkung? Was sollte er tun? Hier warten bin sie sein Zimmer gestürmt haben? Ja er würde nicht weglaufen, sollten sie ihn doch heute holen...

Ob Snape auch dabei ist? Hoffentlich nicht, er soll nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie er starb. Oder noch schlimmer sich einmischen, weil er ihn ja retten musste, er war ja auch ein Ordensmitglied...

Harry hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen als er Voldemort sah. Was sollte er gegen ihn auch noch ausrichten? Er durfte zwar jetzt zaubern aber wie sollte er sich gegen den Mächtigsten Zauberer zur wehr setzten? Er würde sterben aber er würde alles versuchen um es zu verhindern, er war die einzigste Hoffnung. Wenn er versagte, dann würden seine Freunde und Snape niemals frei sein.

"Das war der letzte Schutzbann. Der Weg ist frei." Ein raunen ging durch die Todesser Reihe. Voldemort hatte mal wieder bewiesen, dass er sehr mächtig ist, denn andere Zauberer hätten viel länger gebraucht und ein Teil ihrer Macht dabei eingebüst...

"MyLord ich glaub es liegt noch ein letzter Bann auf diesem Haus. Nur jemand, der Potter nichts böses will kann zu ihm kommen." Snape wusste nicht so genau woher er den Mut nahm Voldemort diese Lüge zu unterbreiten. Tatsächlich hatte Voldemort es geschafft die richtige Reihenfolge einzuhalten beim Brechen der Flüche, so dass keine Alarmanlage losgegangen war, Dumbledore wusste also nicht was hier vor sich ging.

"Mh. Hätte ich mir denken können. Dumbledore du bist ein verdammtes Schlitzohr." Voldemort schritt vor seinen Todessern auf und ab, wie sollte er jetzt an den Jungen kommen? Er war immer noch in Sicherheit. Wie konnte er nur diesen letzten und mächtigen Fluch vergessen haben? Er hatte doch alles Haargenau durchgeplant.

"Gut, dann wird einer von euch den Jungen holen gehen." Keiner wollte diese Aufgabe übernehmen, denn entweder sie hassten den Jungen oder sie fürchteten seine Macht, er war nämlich ein sehr starker Zauberer.

"MyLord ich werde gehen! Ich bin sein Lehrer, er wird keinen Verdachte schöpfen. Durch die Barriere werde ich kommen, denn Dumbledore hat sie so gemacht, dass Lehrer sie durchbrechen können. Warum er das gemacht hat weiß ich nicht, aber es ist die Beste Lösung." Snape konnte nur beten, dass Voldemort einverstanden sein würde. Und er keinen Verdacht hatte. Denn das währe dann bestimmt ihr beider tot.

Snape wollte mit allen Mitteln zuerst zu Harry kommen um ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen, einen anderen Weg gab es nicht mehr. Er würde für diesen Versuch wohl sein Leben lassen müssen. Aber es war ihm egal, solange Harry lebte...

A/N.: Ihr wieß ja was ich nun von euch will...


	5. Erkenntnis Teil 1

Erkenntnis Teil1

Warum brauchen die so lange. Warum kommen sie nicht endlich? Ist das schon ein Teil seinen Planes, das Opfer warten zu lassen?

Harry verstand sich selbst nicht, warum wollte er, dass sie so schnell wie möglich kamen? Und warum hatte er gleichzeitg solch eine Panik davor? Er wollte jetzt lieber irgendwo anders sein, als hier, weit weg von alle dem hier.

Ein unbekannter Hass stieg in ihm hoch, warum konnte Voldemort ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, was hatte er getan? Er ließ ihn doch auch in Ruhe. Das vor 16 Jahren war ein Unfall, er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass sich seine Mutter geopfert hat oder?

Er ist doch nur ein kleiner Junge, der für ihn keine direkte Gefahr herstellt. Und die ganze Prophezeiung kannte er auch noch nicht. Also warum jagte er ihn?

Gut in seinem ersten Jahr, da hat er verhindert, dass er den Stein der Weißen bekommen hat, aber sonst? War dies nicht auch wieder nur ein Dummer Unfall oder unverschämtes Glück?

Das in der Kammer des Schreckens war ja nicht Voldemort selber, es war nur eine Erinnerung nicht mehr, eigentlich musste Voldemort froh sein, dass er verhindert hat, dass Tom Riddel wieder auferstehen konnte, er wäre Voldemort nur ein weiterer Gegner geworden, der auch an die Macht will.

Harry konnte nicht sich nicht erklären woher auf einmal dieser Unbändige Hass kam, er war einfach da, er war wohl schon immer da aber noch nie so stark wie heute, wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick.

Warum konnte Voldemort jetzt nicht seinen Arsch hier hoch bekommen? Was hielt ihn davon ab, der Weg war doch frei und umso länger er noch zögerte umso größer wurde die Gefahr für ihn, dass man sie entdecken würde.

Versuchte Snape vielleicht gerade ihm zu helfen? War er es der Voldemort aufhielt? War er dieser Mann der da draußen mit Voldemort sprach ihn scheinbar wütend machte?

Er hoffte es nicht, denn es war nicht gut, man durfte Voldemort niemals reizen, denn dann hatte man nicht mehr viel zu lachen.

tbc

A/N.: So weil das hier so kurz ist kommt Morgen der nächste Teil...


	6. Erkenntnis Teil 2

Erkenntnis Teil 2

"Gut, Snape bring mir den Jungen. Aber lebendig. Er soll ja noch alles mitbekommen was ich mir für ihn ausgedacht habe." Snape lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen was Voldemort noch alles mit Harry tun würde bevor er ihm den erlösenden letzten Fluch aufhalsen würde. Er würde Harry zuerst brechen wollen, sehen, wie er ihn um Gnade winseln würde.   
Ja da alles und vieles mehr würde er mit Harry machen und er, Snape, konnte nichts dagegen tun, wenn er erst mal in den Händen Voldemorts war. Soweit durfte es niemals kommen...

"Ja MyLord." Snape stand auf und schritt langsam auf das Haus zu. Er brauchte einen Plan. Jetzt so schnell wie möglich. Wie sollte er den Jungen hier weg bringen? Er musste hier weg. Niemand sollte Harry etwas antun, nicht jetzt nicht heute, an seinem Geburtstag.

Snape erreichte die Tür, zauberte sie auf und ging hinein. Es schien als ob niemand zu Hause war. Hatten seine Verwanden doch an seinen Geburtstag gedacht, waren sie irgendwo feiern?   
Unwahrscheinlich.

Schlich leise durch das Haus, langsam stieg er die Treppe nach oben. Er fragte sich, ob Harry schon etwas mitbekommen hatte, was draußen vor sich geht.

Er hoffte es einerseits, weil Harry er so mehr Zeit hatte und nicht soviel erklären musste, aber andererseits musste er sich fürchten.

Keiner auch nicht der Junge der lebt, freut sich auf eine Begegnung mit dem Dunkeln Lord. Nicht einmal seine ergebensten Todesser, da immer die Angst mitschwang. Die Angst vor einer Bestrafung. Und Harry wusste dass er viel leiden werden müsste, bevor er sterben durfte.

Wieviel Schmerz kann ein Mensch aushalten? Wieviel Schmerz bis man zusammenbricht und nicht mehr alles mitbekommt? Warum musste es immer diesen Jungen treffen, was hatte er schon schlimmes getan, dass er so etwas verdiente?

Snape öffnete leise die letzte Tür, hier musste Harrys Zimmer sein. Er kann sie aus dem Okklumentikunterricht

Harry saß am Fenster er schaute direkt runter auf Voldemort. Sein Gesicht wirkte total entspannt, seine Atmung war langsam und regelmäßig.

wie kann er da nur so ruhig bleiben? Wusste dieser Bengel denn nicht, was ihn gleich erwarten würde? Warum reagierte er nicht auf sein eindringen?

Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf dem Eindringling zu. Seine Augen, die sonst so voller Leben strahlten waren leer.

Er weiß was kommen wird, er hat seine Hoffnung aufgegeben Diese Erkenntnis traf Snape wie ein schlaf. Harry war sich immer bewusst, dass Voldemort eines Tages kommen würde. Dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.

"Professor Snape, was machen sie hier? Sie sollten unten bei Voldemort sein. Nicht hier oben bei mir. Oder sind sie gekommen um mich runter zu ihm zu bringen?" Harrys Stimme war emotionslos und klar. So als ob es ganz normal wäre vor Voldemort gebracht zu werden.

"Harry. Ich will sie nicht runter zu dieser Bestie bringen. Wir müssen weg von hier. Du musst weg." Harry schaute Snape in die Augen. "Harry? Seit wann nennen sie mich so? Es ist schon wenn sie das tun, dann weiß ich, dass sie mich meinen und nicht meinen Vater."

Was redete dieser Junge denn da? Es war jetzt nicht die Zeit um über so etwas zu sprechen. "Potter los komm. Du musst weg!"

"Nein. Ich laufe nicht länger weg. Ich will nicht mehr. Soll doch Voldemort mich umbringen. Mir egal."

Es ist schlimmer als er dachte. Harry hat voll mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. So würde Harry nicht mal die ersten Folterversuche Voldemort überleben. Er musste was tun.

"Professor Snape?" "Mh" "Wie lange haben wir noch?" "Vielleicht 5 Minuten." "Das reicht. Ich werde mit ihnen da runter gehen und dann werde ich tun, was in meiner Macht steht um zu Überleben und zu Siegen. Ich weiß, dass ich es vermutlich nicht schaffen werde, aber ich muss es versuchen, damit die Welt Frieden finden kann. Sie kennen die Profezeiung, sie wissen was ich tun muss. Und ich werde nicht länger davonlaufen. Keiner soll mehr für mich sterben. Keiner!"

"Du kannst das nicht machen. Du bist nicht ausgebildet um einen solchen Kampf zu führen..." "Mag sein, aber ich war mit einem Jahr auch nicht ausgebildet und ich habe es geschaft..."

"Harry das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" "Doch. Nun aber genug. Du kannst nichts daran Ändern ich habe meinen Entscheidung getroffen! Lass uns die letzten Minuten nicht streiten, ja?"

"Warum?"

"Weil ich mich nicht mehr streiten will. Nicht mit dir, meinem Paten."

tbc

A/N.: Ich danke allen, die mir so lieb Reviewt haben, knuddel   
Bis zum nächsten Teil vickysnape


	7. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Hallo, ich bin wieder da... und es geht auch schon weiter... ich hoffe es gefällt euch, hab so langsam den Verdacht, dass ich mich immer weiter verstricke... aber ich kann euch berichten, das Ende steht schon fest g   
Natürlich freu ich mich wieder über ein Kommi von euch... also lasst mich nicht hängen, denn ohne Kommis macht schreibe weniger Spaß... und ich weiß ja schließlich, wie es ausgeht... sfg

Ach ja natürlich danke ich auch wieder allen, die mir so liebe Kommis geschrieben haben... vielen, vielen Dank!

Ach ja noch was, kennt ihr zufällig Fanfictions, wo Harry noch klein ist? Also noch vor dem ersten Buch? Wenn ja könnt ihr mir sagen wie sie heißen und wo ich sie finden kann? Wäre echt nett... Danke!

(Ich kenn:   
"Satanskind", von Nici Black und "Klamotten aus zweiter Hand" (Hand me down clothes, Quillitch), von Rommy)

Nun aber ab zur Story..... viel Spa

vickysnape

**Ruhe vor dem Sturm   
**   
"Warum?" "Weil ich mich nicht mehr streiten will. Nicht mit dir, meinem Paten."

"Woher?" "Sirius hat es mir gesagt, zuerst war ich sauer, weil du so gemein warst, doch ich habe eingesehen, dass ich dich in Gefahr bringe und es so das beste ist."

"Harry ich wusste nicht, dass du es weißt. Es tut mir leid..." Harry schaute ihn verwundert an. "Was tut ihnen leid?" "Ich hätte dich zu mir holen sollen, dir ein Zuhause geben. Für dich da sein und dir beibringen wie man gegen Voldemort kämpft. Stattdessen habe ich dich immer fertig gemacht. Und es dabei auch so gemeint. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das alles nur gespielt habe... tut mir leid..." Harry stand auf und ging zu Snape. "Dir muss es nicht leid tun, es wäre nicht gegangen. Voldemort war immer noch da, er hätte dich getötet... Es ist okay. Ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich hasst. Es war das sicherste für uns." "Ich hasse dich nicht, Harry. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich in dein Schicksal fügst ohne dagegen zu kämpfen. Du lässt alles mit dir machen und vergibst dabei jedem."

"Ich muss es tun, es ist meine Aufgabe. Du kennst dir Prophezeiung doch auch. Nun komm lass es uns nun zuende bringen. Aber versprich mir eins: Du wirst dich nicht einmischen!" Harry sah Snape fest ihn die Augen, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass noch jemand für ihn starb. Dies war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Voldemort. Und laut der Prophezeiung konnte auch kein anderer seinen Platz einnehmen, ein einmischen von Snape wäre also mehr als sinnlos...

"Ich kann das nicht, er wird dich töten." Wie konnte der Junge nur so etwas verlangen, er hatte doch keine Chance alleine gegen den dunklen Lord. Er wusste bestimmt auch nicht so genau, was auf ihn zukommen würde... er kannte nicht die volle Macht, die der dunkle Lord zweifelsfrei nun hatte.

"Doch versprich es mir! Er wird mich töten. Aber was hilft es, wenn auch du stirbst? Du musst die anderen Warnen und ihnen helfen, sie brauchen dich." Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, wenn ich überlebe fügte Harry in Gedanken dazu, auch wenn er wusste, das dies sehr unwahrscheinlich war...

"Sie brauchen dich, ihren Helden. Du bist ihre Hoffnung!" Erkannte das der Junge nicht? Die Menschen brauchten ihn! Nicht einen alten Tränkemeister, sondern jemanden auf den sie ihre Hoffnung stützen konnten. Doch war dafür ein Jugendlicher geeignet? Und wer gab ihm den Halt, den alle von ihm erwarteten? Langsam wurde Snape die Unmenschlichkeit bewusst. Alle wollten einen Helden, doch keiner stand dem Helden bei. Wo war jetzt der Orden, das Ministerium oder sonst wer? Keiner war da. Harry war alleine, er musste alleine gegen dieses Monster antreten!   
Albus Dumbledore was denkst du dir nur dabei?

"Eben, deshalb werde ich tun, was ich kann. Versprich es. Ich will nicht, dass wegen mir noch mehr Menschen sterben. Bitte." Es war sein Ernst, er konnte ohne dieses Versprechen nicht kämpfen. Denn dann würde die Gefahr immer mitschweben, er war sich sicher, dass Snape sein Wort halten würde.

"Ich verspreche es." Snape spürte, wie wichtig Harry dieses Versprechen war, und es war das erstemal, dass er ihn um etwas bat, auch wenn dies etwas unmenschliches war, denn wie sollte er zuschauen, wenn der dunkle Lord seinen Patensohn quält? Aber er versprach es, für Harry!

er ist wahnsinnig, wie soll er es nur schaffen, das ist einfach nicht Möglich! Warum musste er immer der Große Held sein, wieso kann er nicht einfach davonlaufen? Warum?

Weil es sein Schicksal ist, er zerbricht, wenn er es nicht tut und alles nur mit ansehen muss. Ob er angst hat? Er scheint so kühl, so fern.

Harry sah Snape an, er war in Gedanken versunken. Ich muss es schaffen. Ob Snape bewusst war, das er hier zum ersten Mal vernünftig mir ihm gesprochen hat?

Nun, da es an der Zeit war zu gehen kam die Angst wieder. Aber auch das Bedürfnis von Snape ein einzigstes Mal in den Arm genommen zu werden und die Worte: Alles wird gut zu hören. Auch wenn sie noch so utopisch waren.

Snape sah plötzlich zu Harry und er wusste was er tun musste. Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. So wie er es immer tun wollte. Und zu seiner Überraschung drückte sich Harry näher an ihn heran. Er wollte Harry nie wieder los lassen, er wollte ihn nicht runter bringen.

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Harry." Sagte er leise, aber Harry verstand ihn. "Danke. Das habe ich mir immer gewünscht." "Du wirst sehen alles wird gut. Und morgen lassen wir eine riesen Party steigen!" "Wirklich?" "Ja"

Harry wusste nicht ob er morgen noch erleben würde aber diese Aussicht machte ihm doch Mut. Und stärkte seine Entschlossenheit zu kämpfen. "Nun lass uns gehen."

A/N.: Und wie geht es weiter? Spannend oder?   
Bis zum nächsten Teil...   
vickysnape


	8. Der Anfang

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte leider keine Möglichkeit ins Internet zu kommen...

**Der Anfang**

Sie gingen langsam und schweigend nach unter jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

An der Türe sagte Harry: "Können wir da jetzt einfach so rauslaufen? Ist das nicht merkwürdig?" Voldemort würde ja schließlich nicht damit rechnen, dass Harry sich freiwillig stellen würde...

"Du hast recht." Wieso hatte er nicht daran gedacht? Musste immer Harry an alles denken? Harry hätte ihn nun einfach ins Messer laufen lassen können, oder hinterrücks Voldemort angreifen. Eben wie ein Slytherin, aber er war nun mal ein Griffindor, so etwas würde er nie tun. Aber nun verlangte er von ihm, dass er ihn wirklich ausliefern würde.

Mit schwerem Herzen zauberte Snape Harry Fesseln um die Hände und stieß ihn aus der Tür. Ein raunen ging durch die Menge, als Snape mit Harry aus dem Haus kam.

"Ah, wen haben wir den da? Harry Potter. Schön, dass du uns heute mal wieder besuchen kommst." Voldemort ging auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Harry zu.

"Was willst du? Warum schickst du einen deiner Todesser um mich zu holen? Zu feige?" Harry wusste nicht ob es klug war so mit Voldemort zu sprechen, aber er würde auf keinem Fall anfangen vor ihm zu kriechen oder um sein Leben betteln. Woher dieser Mut auf einmal kam wusste Harry nicht. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt wo anders, da er in Voldemort Augen sehen konnte, was gleich kommen würde...

"So redest du nicht mit mir! Crucio!" zischte Voldemort. Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob sein Körper in Flammen stehen würde. Er schrie so laut er konnte.

Hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass es einfach sein würde? Hatte er geglaubt Voldemort würde sich stellen wie ein Mann? Wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass Voldemort eine feige Schlange war, die nichts anders konnte außer mit List und Tücke zu kämpfen.

Nachdem Voldemort den Fluch von Harry genommen hatte ließ er ihn wieder etwas zu Atem kommen. Denn er wollte ja noch lange mit seinem "Liebling" spielen, noch sehr lange...

Snape musste seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um Harry nicht zu Hilfe zu kommen oder noch schlimmer sich was anmerken zu lassen. Er machte nach außen hin ein so kaltes Gesicht wie immer, doch innerlich starb er für jede Sekunde, die Harry unter diesem Fluch litt tausend Tode. Wie konnte er Oben nur vergessen haben, was auf seinen Jungen zukommen würde? Wieso hatte er ihn nicht zur Flucht gezwungen? Er war doch noch gar nicht ausgebildet!

Er zuckte zusammen als er Harry Stimme hörte, sie klang kalt und fest. Aber er konnte in Harrys Augen sehen, dass er am liebsten vor Schmerzen heulen würde...

"Mehr kannst du nicht? Einen wehrlosen Jungen quälen? Ich wusste es doch du bist feige geworden, Tom! Hast du solche Angst vor mir, dass du dich nicht wieder einem Duell stellen kannst?"

Nein, Harry was machst du da? Du musst doch wissen, dass man den dunklen Lord niemals Reizen darf. Nicht, wenn man nicht noch weitere Crutiatus-Flüche abbekommen wollte. Snape flehte zu allen Göttern, dass Harry wusste was er tat. Denn er wusste nicht, wohin es führen sollte...

"Potter, du hast aber heute eine Verdammt große Klappe. Wurmschwanz mach ihn los und gib ihn seinen Zauberstab!" Wurmschwanz löste Harry fesseln und holte von Snape Harrys Zauberstab. "Viel Glück." Murmelte Wurmschwanz Harry zu. Und als sich ihre Hände kurz berührten spürte Harry, wie die Schmerzen, die der Crutiatus verursacht hatte, schwächer wurden.

Nun hatte Wurmschwanz seine Schuld beglichen, so wie Dumbledore es ihm vor einigen Jahren gesagt hatte. Und Harry war froh, denn so konnte er sich besser auf den Kampf konzentrieren...

"Nun, Potter, fangen wir an."

Sie gingen in Position. Die Todesser machten einen Kreis um sie. Es gab kein Entrinne mehr. Doch Harry würde sich niemals vor dem dunklen Lord verneigen... niemals! Doch scheinbar schien Voldemort sich nicht an dieser Kleinigkeit zu stören...

Jetzt war es so weit, jetzt kam es auf Harry an. Er musste es einfach schaffen, wobei er nicht glaubte diesen Tag zu überleben, denn sollte er Voldemort wirklich töten, würden dann nicht die Todesser sich an ihm rächen wollen?

Doch für weiter Überlegungen war nun keine Zeit mehr...

"Crucio" schrie Voldemort. Harry wich aus und rief: "Expelliarmus" auch Voldemort wich aus...

So ging es weiter Minute um Minute. Harry hielt Voldemort auf trapp, wich immer wieder seinen Flüchen aus und griff selbst an.

Snape musste gegen seinen Willen zugeben, dass Harry nicht ganz so unbeholfen war, wie er es vermutet und befürchtet hatte. Er stellte sich recht gut an... Aber der dunkle Lord nutzte auch nicht sein gesamtes Potential, noch waren seine Flüche von der leichtern Sorte... Wobei sie auch schon höher schwarze Magie waren...

"Nun genug gespielt, Potter.!"

Harry nun musst du auf dich aufpassen. Es wird ernst. Bitte halte durch... Bei soviel schwarzer Magie wird schon jemand verdacht schöpfen... Snape war mit seinen Nerven am Ende, wo war der Orden, Dumbledore oder auch die Versager des Ministeriums? Warum kam keiner?

"Ja, ich langweile mich zu Tode, lass uns anfangen."

Warum provoziert er immer noch weiter? Was will er damit erreichen? ein schnelleres Tempo kann er doch nicht lange aushalten und was wir brauchen ist Zeit. Mehr Zeit... Er ist doch noch viel zu jung und untrainiert um auch nur noch 5 Minuten durchzuhalten. Er ist doch jetzt schon am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Auch kein Wunder nach dem Crutiatus...

Mit härteren Fluchen und schnelleren Attacken versuchten sich die Beiden Kontrahenden müde zu machen.

Oh nein, ich kann nicht mehr lange. Ich sollte mir mal was überlegen. So sieht es schlecht aus, (dachte sich Harry). Er war müde und von einigen Flüchen, die ihn gestreift hatten geschwächt.

Harry war voll bewusst, dass Voldemort sich immer noch nur auf Sparflamme mit ihm duellierte. Denn er musste ihn ja noch richtig bestrafen, schließlich war es Harry, der ihn so lange geschwächt hatte.

Was soll ich nur tun? Harry kann nicht mehr lange, er bewegt sich schon viel langsamer. Snape war verzweifelt. Er wollte und konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie Harry verlor.

Dennoch war ihm bewusst, dass er nichts machen konnte, wenn er nicht selbst in Gefahr kommen wollte. Und würde er sterben, würde Harry sich wieder die Schuld geben und daran zerbrechen, dann hätte Voldemort leichtes Spiel. Um Harry zu helfen musste er am Leben bleiben...

Snape war dazu verbannt zu warten, denn sollte Harry es doch schaffen, musste er schnell reagieren, denn die anderen Todesser würden den dunklen Lord bestimmt rächen wollen und einen weiteren Kampf konnte Harry nicht bestreiten.

Snape starrte gebannt auf das Schauspiel....

Tbc?

A/N.: Oh ich bin ja so gemein... Aber ich höre mal wieder auf eine kleine böse Stimme in mir, die mir sagt, dass ich jetzt aufhören soll...

Ist auch besser so, glaubt mir...sfg, denn jetzt wird es... (Ich sag nix!)

Danke an alle, die mir so schöne Kommis geschrieben haben Alle einmal durchknuddel Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie ich euch dafür liebe, da macht das schreiben gleich 1000 Mal mehr Spaß!...

Also wenn ihr schnell ein neues Kapi wollt, dann los, schreibt ein Kommi...

Ups, meine Kapis werden auch immer kürzer... mh, glaub da übernächst ist etwas länger... aber ich will ja die Spannung noch etwas halten...

Bis bald vickysnape


	9. Vom Ende

**...Vom Ende**

"Mortis tuis" schrie Voldemort, der Fluch schoss auf Harry zu, doch er konnte ihm nicht mehr ausweichen. Ein kribbeln durchfuhr Harrys Körper, mehr nicht.

Was war denn das? Seit wann benutzt Voldemort solch Wirkungslose Flüche

Doch das entsetzte Gesicht von Snape sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

NEIN!!! Nein, es konnte nicht sein... Voldemort hat auf Harry den Mortis tuis losgelassen. Es ist aus, aus und vorbei... Snape war so geschockt, dass er für einen kurzen Moment seine Maske fallen ließ. Er hatte nun wieder alles verloren... Zwar war er sich bewusst, dass er heute mehr als nur sein Leben verlieren könnte... dennoch...

Auch Voldemort war nicht mehr so hoch konzentriert. Er war sich sicher, gewonnen zu haben. Denn es war der dunkelste aller Flüche, mit dem er Harry getroffen hatte. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass der Fluch nicht gewirkt zu haben schien...

Das ist meine Chance! dachte Harry und er sammelte all seine Kräfte und sprach den unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche aus. "Avada Kedavra."

Ein grüner Blitz schoss auf Voldemort zu, dieser riss die Augen weit auf, als ihn der Blitz mitten ins Herz traf. Noch bevor der dunkle Lord auf dem Boden aufschlug war er tot.

Ich habe es geschafft, ich habe gewonnen! Nun sind alle wieder frei mit diesem Gedanken sank Harry in sich zusammen. Es wurde alles dunkel um ihn...

Er bekam nicht mehr mit wie er fiel und von zwei Starken Armen aufgefangen wurde. Und auch nicht, dass der Orden des Phönix in dem Moment eingriff, in dem Voldemort besiegt war...

Harry war zu erschöpft und entkräftet, der Todesfluch hatte ihm seine letzen Kraftreserven geraubt...

Er hat doch noch gesiegt (aber zu welchem Preis?) Snape war wie die anderen Todesser geschockt. Harry hatte, obwohl er vom Mortis tuis, der ihm nichts auszumachen schien, Voldemort getötet. Der Junge hatte ohne Training einen der schwersten Flüche gemeistert...

Snape bemerkte wie Harrys Kraft nachließ und eilte zu ihm. Er fing ihn bevor er fiel. Er war bereit Harry mit seinem Leben vor den anderen Todessern zu schützten. Doch der Orden und das Ministerium kamen ihm zu Hilfe. Schnell wurde Harry weggebracht...

Stunden später erwachte Harry wieder, er lag im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und um sein Bett standen Snape, Dumbledore, Ron und Hermine...

Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Was war geschehen und warum war er hier... langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Der Kampf, er hatte gewonnen...

Alle waren froh, dass Harry aufgewacht war und natürlich auch, dass Voldemort besiegt war. Nun konnten alle wieder glücklich weiter leben. Die Dunklen Tage waren vorbei...

Harry hatte das unmögliche möglich gemacht, er war nun ein Held. Man würde ihn feiern... und er konnte nun auch mit Snape zusammen wohnen, jetzt gab es keinen Voldemort mehr, der dies ausnutzten konnte...

WICHTIG

A/N.: Wer ein Happy end haben will, der sollte jetzt lieber aufhören zu lesen und sich vorstellen, wie Harry glücklich bei Snape wohnt....

Alle anderen, die wissen wollen, was das für ein Zauberspruch war, der Harry getroffen hat, sollte weiter lesen...

"Hey Kumpel. Bist du wieder wach? Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Ron. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Freund wirklich die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort befreit hatte. Er hatte es ja schon immer gewusst, sein Freund war einfach ein großer Zauberer. Nie im Leben hätte Ron daran gezweifelt, dass Harry versagen könnte... den Harry war der Junge der Lebt... er musst es einfach schaffen...

"Ganz gut, etwas schwach aber soweit okay!" gab Harry zurück. Er fühlte sich ganz wohl, außer dieses leichte kribbeln in ihm.

"Gut, dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ihr euch nun auch eine Weile hin legt, es ist ja schließlich schon spät. Ihr könnt im Griffindorturm schlafen." Meine Dumbledore. Ron und Hermine waren natürlich sofort gekommen um nach Harry zu sehen, als sie mitbekommen hatte, was passiert ist. Sie ließen sich nicht wegschicken solange Harry noch schlief. Aber jetzt wussten sie, dass es Harry gut ging, und so stimmten sie zu.

So verabschiedeten sich. Nun waren nur noch Dumbledore und Snape da.

Harry schaute zu Snape, warum saß er so steif da? Warum war er wieder so der Alte? Konnte es sein, dass es nur ein Trick war, um ihn zum Kampf zu bringen? Wollte er ihn nicht zu sich nehmen, musste er wieder zurück zu den Dursleys?

Harry Gedanken rasten und er hatte Kopfschmerzen... War das alles nur ein schöner Traum? Warum sollte Snape ihn auch zu sich nehmen wollen?

tbc?

A/N So genug für heute... ließt überhaupt noch jemand? Oder habt ihr alle beim happy End aufgehört? Weil, wenn keiner weiter ließt, dann lass ich es glaub auch...

Bin also auf eure Kommis gespannt...

Ach du meine Güte, stopp:

Ich danke natürlich allen die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben... euch einmal durchknuddel DANKE!!!

Der nächst Teil wird länger, aber auch dramatischer... bis dahin...

vickysnape


	10. Keine Rettung

Zuerst muss ich mich entschuldigen, ich habe es einfach nicht früher geschafft. Entweder bin ich nicht ins Internet gekommen oder wollte mich nicht einloggen lassen... ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir...

Schön, dass noch jemand weiter lesen will... ich hoffe ihr bereut es nicht...

So nun geht es weiter, ich muss euch aber warnen, dieser Teil ist nicht so geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe... aber ich bring gerade nichts besseres hin, also verzeiht mir diesen Teil... Ja? Und vergesst nicht mir einen Kommi zu schreiben...

Nun viel Spaß....

vickysnape

10. Kapitel

"Harry, weißt du was dich da für ein Fluch getroffen hat?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Harry eine andere Mitteilung machen zu können als diese...

"Nein, aber er scheint nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Oder?" meinte Harry erstaunt.

Beide Männer schauten ihn mit einem Blick aus mitleid und angst an. "Was war das für einer, und was macht er?" fragte Harry, als keiner ihm antworten wollte.

Dumbledore seufze: "Es war ein sehr alter, schwarzmagischer Fluch der mortis tuis."

Harry erschauderte, das hörte sich nun ganz und gar nicht gut an. "Was bewirkt dieser Spruch?" Kam von ihm dann dieses Kribbeln? Er kann nichts Gutes bedeuten! Warum schauen mich die beiden so komisch an?

"Harry es ist ein Ableger des Avada Kadava. Nur, dass das Opfer nicht sofort verstirbt sondern qualvoll stirbt." Sagte Dumbledore traurig. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen, warum habe ich es nicht kommen sehen? War ich nicht auf alles vorbereitet? (Dumbledore)

"Aber ich habe keine Schmerzen, nur ein kribbeln aber das ist nicht so schlimm." Meinte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Also hatte Voldemort es doch noch geschafft. Er würde sterben und das nicht einmal Schmerzfrei, toll... In Harry tobte ein Sturm. Warum konnte es nicht einfach vorbei sein, warum musste man ihn immer wieder quälen? Hatte er nicht alles getan, was man von ihm wollte? Hatte er nicht Voldemort besiegt und somit sein Schicksaal erfüllt? Durfte er nicht einmal etwas Glück haben?...

Doch so aufgewühlt Harry auch war, nach außen hin wirkte er Ruhig, fast schon gelassen. Ja Harry hatte gelernt seine Gefühle zu verbergen...

"Das ist das Sonderbare. Normalerweise beginnen die Schmerzen sofort, das ist auch der Grund, warum Voldemort so erstaunt war. Du bist eine medizinische Ausnahme. So etwas kommt ganz selten vor. Dennoch wirst du sterben. Ich kann nicht mal sagen, wie lange du noch hast, aber es werden nur noch ein paar Tage sein. Ich kann auch nicht sagen, wie sich die Schmerzen auswirken werden, der Fluch ist schon seit Jahrzehnten verboten..." Dumbledore schien sehr betrübt zu sein.

Da der Fluch verboten war, wurde auch keinen Forschung betrieben. Keiner konnte sagen, wie sehr Harry noch leiden musste, oder was ihm helfen könnte die Schmerzen zu ertragen. Das einzige was bekannt ist, ist, dass es absolut kein Gegenmittel gab. Denn noch keiner hat in diese Richtung geforscht, da die meisten Opfer dieses Fluches meist innerhalb der nächsten 30 Minuten starben... und das sehr qualvoll und unter den verschiedensten Symptome... das war alles, was die besten Heiler sagen konnten... Es war Hoffnungslos...

Ich werde also tatsächlich sterben. Man kann nichts dagegen tun...

Doch Harry lächelte. Gut, er hatte nicht mehr lange zu Leben, was anderes hatte er ja auch nicht erwartet, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Eigentlich hatte er Glück, er starb nicht sofort, sondern hatte noch etwas Zeit sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden... und dann würde alles für immer vorbei sein, er würde endlich Frieden finden...

Nach dem ersten Schock begann Harry seine negativen Gedanken abzuschütteln, denn sie brachte ihm nichts. Er wollte seine letzten Momente nicht damit verbringen im Selbstmitleid zu ersticken... Er wollte seinen Zeit lieber genießen. Mit den Schmerzen würde er fertig werden, aber erst wenn es soweit ist, noch waren sie ja noch nicht da...

"Professor Dumbledore, es ist gut. Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt. Hauptsache Voldemort ist tot und kann nicht mehr viel Schaden anrichten. So hat sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Ich bin also nicht mehr wichtig." Meinte Harry nur. "Kann ich jetzt bitte alleine sein? Ich bin müde."

Wollte er wirklich alleine sein? Wohl eher nicht, aber er wollte auch nicht weiter bemitleidet werden. Es tat Weh die Schmerzen und die Trauer in den Augen der Menschen zu sehen, die er doch so sehr liebte. Dumbledore war für ihn immer wie ein Großvater, er war der erste Mensch, dem er vertraut hatte. Und Snape? Snape sollte ihn lieber wieder hassen, dann würde er nicht so sehr unter seinem Tod leiden müssen.

Harry wusste nur zu gut, wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Und das wollte er Snape nicht antun. Lieber würde er alleine bleiben, als Snape diesen Schmerzen aus zusetzten...

"Ja Harry ist gut. Wenn du was brauchst sag bescheid." Dumbledore erhob sich und ging. Wie kann er nur so ruhig bleiben? Warum schreit er mich nicht an? Ich bin an seinem Tod schuld, warum habe ich nicht früher eingegriffen? Dumbledore litt, er gab sich die volle Schuld. Er musste mit ansehen wie Harry starb, sein kleiner Harry. Auch wenn er es ihm niemals sagen würde, er liebte ihn, wie einen Sohn.

Snape hatte Harry die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Wie konnte der Junge nur so gelassen auf eine so grausam Neuigkeit reagieren? Hatte er denn keine Angst? Snape war einfach nur fassungslos. Er selbst hätte geschrieen aus Zorn oder geweint. Harry würde einen sehr qualvollen Tod erleiden und er saß da und wollte alleine sein.

Alleine, damit niemand sieht, wie er leiden muss? Alleine, damit keiner ihn schwach sieht? Alleine, Alleine, Alleine. Warum wollte er immer alleine sein? Wollte er das überhaupt?

Und wie konnte Dumbledore nur so gelassen bleiben. Sich sogar auch noch freuen? Harry würde sterben. Sterben dafür, dass er die Zaubererwelt gerettet hat. Sterben nicht einfach in den Urlaub fahren. Bedeutete Harry Dumbledore so wenig? War er nicht immer einen Art Vater für Harry gewesen? Wie konnte Dumbledore sich auch nur ein bisschen über den Sieg freuen, wo doch der Preis dafür so hoch war?

Snape wusste, dass er hart gegenüber Dumbledore war, auch Dumbledore war nur ein Mensch. Sicher schmerzte ihn der Tod des Helden genau so wie ihn. Obwohl Snape nicht der Tod es Helden schmerzte, ihn schmerzte der Tod von Harry, seinem Patenkind...

Dennoch fand er es unfair. Jetzt, ja jetzt könnten sie ein schönes Leben führen, endlich konnte er Harry zu sich holen...

Und da musste dieser Junge sterben! Warum musste nur das Schicksaal so grausam sein?

Sterben und dabei noch friedlich lächeln, so als ob er nichts anderes erwartet hätte. Er hat nichts anderes Erwartet. Er hat schon mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen als Voldemort im Ligusterweg auftauchte flüsterte einen Stimme.

Snape hatte Probleme seine Gedanken in geordnete Bahne zu bringen. Es war ihm einfach unmöglich auch nur einen seiner Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen...

Warum ist Snape noch da? was will er noch? "Professor Snape?" fragte Harry leise konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ein wenig Hoffnung in seiner Stimmer mitschwang. Konnte es sein, dass Snape noch zu dem Stand, was er im Ligusterweg gesagt hatte?

Harry holte Snape, mit dieser Frage, wieder ins Hier und jetzt zurück.

"Ja was gibt es Harry?" meinte Snape.

"Ich wollte mich bei ihnen nur noch mal bedanken. Danke, dass sie mir geholfen haben gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, ohne sie hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Und auch dafür, dass sie den Orden verständigt haben." Sagte Harry ruhig. Nichts verriet die Angst oder die Verzweiflung. Alle Masken saßen perfekt... Keiner würde den kleinen Jungen sehen, der sich weinend in eine Ecke kauert und einfach nur in den Arm genommen werden will und hören, dass man ihn liebt hat und bei ihm bleibt, ihn nicht alleine lässt, was auch immer kommen mag. Nie würde Harry zulassen, dass jemand diesen Jungen sieht...

Ja der Orden, warum waren sie da? Warum waren sie so spät da, sie hatten doch nicht etwa gewartet, ob Harry Voldemort besiegen konnte? Eine schreckliche Vermutung machte sich in Snape Kopf breit.

Dumbledore er hatte gewusst, dass Voldemort Harry töten wollte. Er hatte darauf gewartet, das Voldemort angreifen würde. Und abgewartet ob Harry es schaffen würde.

Er war immer da, bereit zum eingreifen, sollte etwas unerwartetes passieren. Aber warum hat er dann nicht Harry vor dem mortis tuis bewart?

Oder hatte er es getan, in dem er Harry irgendwie geschützt hatte? Schließlich lebte Harry noch....

Snape musste dies klären, aber jetzt zählte nur Harry, denn alles andere konnte warten. Er musste nun ganz für Harry da sein. Jetzt.

"Harry es ist okay. Ich wünschte ich hätte dir helfen können. Dich vor diesem Fluch beschützen können." Sagte Snape.

"Es ist okay. Mir geht es noch gut. Und ich habe Glück, nicht viele Menschen können sich noch von denen verabschieden, die sie lieben. So kann ich die Menschen noch feiern sehen, mich aber nicht als den großen Helden feiern lassen. Aber ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr willst, dass ich bei dir bin. Ich wäre ja ohnehin nur noch kurz bei dir und ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir Probleme bekommst. Versprich mir nur, dass ich nicht wieder zurück muss, ich will nicht alleine sein, wenn es soweit ist. Dann will ich lieber im St. Mungos sein." Sagte Harry mit leiser aber fester Stimme. Ja er würde nicht zurück gehen!

Das ist nicht sein Ernst! Eine kleine Welle des alten Hasses schwappte über Snape, da war er wieder: Potter. Der ich will niemand zur Last fallen, Potter. Der ich opfere mich gerne Potter....

Doch so schnell der Hass kam, ging er auch wieder. Und Erkenntnis machte sich in Snape breit. Harry blockte ab, um sich selbst vor einer Enttäuschung zu schützen...

"Harry, was redest du denn da. Natürlich kommst du zu mir. Ich habe dir doch eine große Party versprochen. Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten. Außer du willst keine Party..."

Harry strahlte. Snape wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, er wollte bei ihm sein und eine Party machen. Eine Party nur für ihn, mit all seinen Freunden. Noch nie hatte er eine Party geben dürfen.

"Wirklich? Du willst eine Party machen? Toll." Es war nicht gespielt, Harry freute sich wirklich. Eine Party für ihn...

Es tat Snape weh Harry so strahlen zu sehen, wo doch sein Tod jederzeit eintreten konnte, vielleicht noch vor der Party.... Woher nahm nur der Junge solch eine Kraft? Er würde sich in das nächste Loch verkriechen und heulen. Doch Harry war stark.

War er das wirklich? Versteckte er sich nicht wieder hinter seiner Ich-bin-glücklich-Fassade?

Snape sah Harry an. Er schaute ihm in die Augen. Und da sah er es. Angst, große Angst und Panik. Er sah nicht mehr Harry Potter, der junge der lebt, sondern ein kleinen jungen der angst vor dem Tod hatte. Der darum gebeten hatte, nicht alleine sein zu müssen, wenn es soweit ist, aber auch niemand zur Last fallen wollte. Der Junge, den man immer allein gelassen hat, wenn er traurig oder verängstigt war. Der Junge der sich jede Nacht seines Lebens fragte, warum ihn keiner liebt hat....

Wie hatte er nur diesen Satz überhören können? Snape stand auf und setzte sich auf Harry's Bett. Dann zog er den Jungen in seine Arme.

Harry war so überwältig von der Umarmung, dass er all seine Masken fallen ließ. Er ließ die Angst zu. Die Angst vor dem Tod, die Angst vor Voldemort, die er heute Abend hatte. Er begann zu schluchzen und haltlos zu weinen. So lange war er stark gewesen, doch nun hatte er keine Kraft mehr... Er wusste, dass er sich fallen lassen konnte und Snape ihn wieder auffangen würde...

Snape hielt Harry fest. Er konnte sich denken, wie elend sich Harry fühlen musste. Er hatte gewonnen und doch verloren. Auch die Angst kannte Snape, es war die gleiche Angst, wie heute Abend, das wissen vor dem Tod noch einmal leiden zu müssen und es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg als den Tod. Keine Hoffnung...

"Harry es ist gut, nun schlaf noch ein wenig, damit du zur Party fitt bist, ich kümmere mich darum. Ja?" sagte Snape sanft und strich Harry über den Rücken. Harry kuschelte sich in sein Bett.

"Ist gut..." nuschelte Harry und fiel in einen erholsamen Traumlosen schlaf...

Snape tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, er schrieb Einladungen an alle Freunde von Harry und als er damit fertig war, begann er alles über mögliche Symptome des mortis tuis herauszufinden um die Entsprechenden Tränke zu brauen oder zu besorgen. Er wollte Harry so lange es ging schmerzfrei halten, über Nebenwirkungen brauchte er sich ja keine Gedanken mehr machen...

Er organisierte auch einen Trank, der Harry wenn nötig von weiteren Qualen erlösen würde...

Ja Snape würde, wenn es sein musste sein Patenkind vergiften! Harry sollte nicht unnötig lange leiden müssen. Aber Harry sollte selbst bestimmen, wann und ob er ihn nehmen würde...

Obwohl er die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hat, setzte sich Snape wieder an Harry Krankenbett, damit er nicht alleine war, wenn er wach werden würde... Gott sei dank gibt es Kaffee und andere Wachmacher...

Durch die ganze Arbeit hatte Snape nicht viel Zeit über Harry oder Dumbledore nachzudenken. Diese Zeit hatte er aber jetzt bis Harry wach werden würde...

Dumbledore muss da gewesen sein, denn wie hätte er sonst so schnell eingreifen können? Warum hat er aber nicht eingegriffen, als er gesehen hat, dass ein Kampf tobte? Warum hatte er nur zugesehen? Und warum hat er Harry nicht trainiert, wenn er ihn doch hat kämpfen lassen wollen? Snape konnte Dumbledore einfach nicht verstehen, er würde mit ihm reden müssen, aber nicht jetzt, denn es würde gewiss länger dauern... Und Harry war jetzt viel wichtiger...

Snape gab Dumbledore die Schuld an Harrys Krankheit. Nicht einmal dachte er daran, dass auch etwas hätte tun müssen oder, dass Harry hätte ausweichen müssen... Es war so einfach, er gab die Schuld Dumbledore...

Harry erwachte, weil er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Sein Schädel brummte fürchterlich... mit einem leichten stöhnen setzte er sich auf. Naja wenigstens bis jetzt nur Kopfschmerzen, das hatte ich ja schon immer... noch nichts neues also...

"Harry was hast du? Was tut dir Weh? Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Snape sofort, als er bemerkte, dass Harry wach war.

Snape machte sich große Sorgen, und er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe sie zu verstecken. Er wollte Harry zeigen, dass er da war...

"Ich hab Kopfschmerzen." Gab Harry leise zu. Dann kicherte er. Wenn ihm jemand vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hätte, dass sich Snape mal um ihn sorgen würde, hätte Harry ihn bestimmt ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen. Dennoch machte es ihn glücklich, Snape sorgte sich um ihn!

"Hier ist ein Trank, ich hoffe er wirkt... was ist, was gibt es da zu kichern?" fragte Snape leicht verwirrt, und reicht Harry einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit.

"Danke. Es ist nur so eigenartig, dass du dich um mich so sorgst. Aber ich finde es schön, dass habe ich mir immer gewünscht." Erklärte Harry Snape und trank dann den Trank und verzog das Gesicht. "Oh Gott ist das widerlich! Warum schmecken Tränke immer so scheußlich?"

"Mh, vermutlich, weil die einzelnen Zutaten nicht das Wahre sind. Man müsste einen Geschmacksverstärker erfinden, der den Geschmack überdeckt aber nicht den Trank verändert..." überlegte Snape.

Harry grinste. "Severus, warum erfindest du so was nicht? Ich denke die meisten Zauberer würden dir diesen Geschmacksverstärker abkaufen... besonders die Kranken..."

"Schon möglich, vielleicht mach ich das einmal. Ich wollte immer mal forschen... aber wegen Voldemort kam ich nie dazu..." gab Snape nachdenklich zu.

"Gut, versprich mir, dass du es versuchst, ja? Es ist wirklich einen Schande, dass die Tränke so widerlich schmecken. Vielleicht finden dann die Schüler Zaubertränke auch interessanter... Und Voldemort ist jetzt ja auch nicht mehr da, du bist frei..." Harry verstrickte sich immer weiter in Überlegungen. Wollte aber nur nicht wieder über seinen Tod nachdenken.

"Harry mir scheint der Trank wirkt, so wie du plapperst, scheint es dir ja wieder besser zu gehen..."

"Ja sie sind weg. Danke..."

"Ich habe alle eingeladen zur Party bei mir zu hause, wenn du willst, können wir gleich los gehen und ich zeig dir noch mein Haus. Ron und Hermine sind um 10.00 Uhr in den Fuchsbau abgereist um sich umzuziehen..."

"Wissen sie, dass ich sterbe?" fragte Harry leise. Er wollte nicht, dass es jemand wusste, er wollte noch einen ganz normalen Tag erleben ohne ständig mitleidige oder angsterfüllte Blicke zu sehen.

"Nein, keiner weiß es. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du es ihnen sagen willst oder nicht. Denk aber dran sie sind deine Freunde und sie haben ein recht sich von dir zu verabschieden. Komm zieh dich an. Es ist gleich Zwölfe. In drei Stunden fängt die Party an und du willst bestimmt noch was essen, oder?"

"Gut, ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es ihnen sage... Klar ich hab einen Bären Hunger. Wie kommen wir denn zu dir nach Hause?"

Harry zog sich seinen Umhang über und folgt Snape, um Kamin.

"Mit dem Flohpulver natürlich, komm..."

A/N.: Hats jemand bis hier her geschafft? Oder seit ihr alle eingeschlafen?

Ist ein wenig kitschig geworden, ich weiß, habe aber noch nie eine Szenen geschrieben, wo jemand erfährt, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hat... Ich kann mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, was man in so einem Moment spürt...

Wenn etwas unklar war könnt ihr mich einfach fragen, hab nämlich so das Gefühl, dass ich mich entweder 10x wiederhole oder etwas ganz auslasse...

Gut und zum Schluss: DANKE FÜR EURE KOMMIS, HAB MICH RICHTIG GEFREUT, DANKE Alle einmal Knuddel


	11. Its Partytime

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ihr euch mit diesem Teil antut...

Diese Fortsetzungsidee kommt von Tinadragon. Also alles was nach dem Kapf kam ist eigentlich zum größten Teil ihre Idee gewesen... Man muss sagen, dass sie eigentlich niemals diese Geschichte lesen würde, weil das nicht ihr Stil ist, sie mag es mehr lustig...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

Harry staunt nicht schlecht, als er Snapes Haus sah, und auch den Pool und die Schaukel, es machte ihn einerseits Stolz, dass Snape so was einbauen lassen hat, weil er an ihn gedacht hatte, andererseits machte es ihn auch traurig, denn er hätte hier eine sehr schöne Kindheit verbringen können und erst die schöne Zeit, die er noch hätte haben können.... Schnell verscheuchte Harry diese Gedanken, er wollte nicht daran denken, was er alles hätte haben können, er wollte das genießen was er hat.

In den drei Stunden bis zur Party, wo Snape Harry unter anderem das Haus zeigt, erzählte Snape viele Geschichten von früher und Harry hatte seinen Spaß. Er verstand sich richtig gut mit Severus, nie hätte er es sich träumen lassen, dass man sich mit ihm so gut unterhalten konnte...

Zwei weitere Tränke, gegen Magen- und Halsschmerzen musste Harry noch nehmen. Snape machte sich Sorgen um Harry, würde er die Party noch überstehen? Wie lange noch würden die Tränke helfen? Das sie es nur für kurze Zeit taten, wusste er leider nur zu gut...

Um Drei kamen die ersten Gäste, unter ihnen auch Ron und Hermine. Harry alberte mit ihnen rum, zeigt ihnen das Haus, hatte einfach Spaß...

Ab und zu kam er wieder zu Snape und bat ihn um einen Schmerzstillenden Trank. Um 8 Uhr abends nahm Harry schon den stärksten Betäubungstrank, den Snape gefunden hatte. Viele Tränke die noch stärker waren würden Harry so betäuben, dass er schlafen würde und das wollte Harry auf gar keinen Fall, er wollte sein Leben noch so lange wie möglich genießen.

Nun würde Harry langsam die Schmerzen fühlen müssen... Aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er wollte nicht, dass es jemand mitbekam. Er wollte nur seinen Spaß haben...

Snape sah wehmütig auf Harry der eindeutig seine Spaß hatte. Er wirkte so glücklich, so lebensfroh. Keiner würde vermuten, dass Harry möglicher weise den nächsten Morgen nicht miterleben würde. Snape fragte sich, wie lange Harry es noch durchhalten würde, wie lange konnte er der Held sein, wie lange konnte er die Schmerzen aushalten. Wieviel musste er noch aushalten?

Snape wusste, dass Harry alle Gedanken an den Tod beiseite geschoben hatte... und er konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Es brachte nichts mehr, sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen, was kommen muss, wird kommen.

Dumbledore warum hast du das nicht verhindert? Warum hast du dem Jungen nie sein Glück gegönnt? Harry hat schon ein schreckliches Schicksaal - keine Eltern, keine Familie, kein Leben.

Snape saugte alle Bilder in sich auf, er wollte sich noch lange an diesen Abend erinnern können. Sich an Harry erinnern können. Denn mit der Zeit verblassen alle Erinnerungen, das wusste er nur zu gut...

Snape sah Harry in die Augen. Harry schaute zurück.

Er freut sich nicht, er denkt jetzt schon an meinen Tod Harry konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie Snape einsam in der Ecke saß und ihn traurig ansah. Harry wusste, dass Snape nach seinem Tod wieder einsam sein würde, aber solange er bei ihm war, sollte er nicht alleine sein...

Deshalb ging er zu ihm, ihm war egal, was seine Freunde darüber dachten, sie hatten ja inzwischen alle mitbekommen, dass Snape sein Pate war... Dumbledore hatte es Ron und Hermine noch in Hogwarts erklärt und Snape hatte es auch in den Einladungen erwähnt, damit Harrys Freunde ihn nicht die ganze Zeit fragen würden...

"Severus, komm, feiere mit uns." Sagte Harry.

"Ich kann nicht. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund zu feiern."

"Doch den gibt es. Voldemort ist besiegt, wir sind frei!" sagte Harry und lächelte Snape an. "Besiegt ja aber zu welchem Preis?" gab Snape verbittert zurück.

"Der Preis mag hoch gewesen sein, aber ich bin bereit ihn zu zahlen. Würde ich die Chance bekommen noch einmal zu wählen ich würde immer noch nicht weglaufen. Voldemorts Vernichtung sollte jedem dieser Preis wert sein. Ich werde ihn nur zu gerne Zahlen. Nun freu dich. Freu dich für mich, ich darf bald nach Hause, ich muss nicht hier bleiben und mich feiern lassen, keine dummen Artikel über mich lesen... Ich kann nach Hause kehren mit dem wissen, dass ihr frei seit und eure Freiheit nutzt um die Welt zu verändern. Also bitte sei nicht weiter traurig. Es war meine Bestimmung Voldemort zu töten, deine ist es dich darüber zu freuen..." Harry sprach leise aber mit fester Stimme. Er wollte um jeden Preis, dass Snape auch das positive sah. Es war ja nicht so, dass Harry einfach so starb, nein, er hatte auch etwas erreicht.

"Harry du hast recht, dennoch bin ich traurig. Und das kannst du mir nicht verübeln, oder? Ich habe immer gewollte, dass du bei mir wohnst, dass du glücklich bist." Gab Snape zurück.

"Aber ich wohne doch bei dir, ich bin hier. Und ich bin glücklich, so glücklich wie man eben sein kann, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist. Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass ich keine Angst habe, denn ich weiß, dass du weißt, wie ich mich fühle. Aber es ist noch nicht so weit. Also hör auf darüber nachzudenken..." Harry lächelte Snape an. Snape nickte.

"Gut dann komm und feier mit uns."

Snape verdrängte Harry zu liebe all seine negativen Gedanken. Er wollte Harrys Wunsch erfüllen und so genoss Snape einfach die Feier und hatte seinen Spaß... Aber er hatte immer im Hinterkopf, dass er sich eigentlich nicht so sehr freuen darf. Er vergaß den ganzen Abend nicht, dass Harry nicht mehr lange da sein würde...

Um 3 Uhr nachts gingen die letzten Gäste, es waren natürlich Ron und Hermine. Harry ging es nicht mehr gut, er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, ihm fiel es schwer seine Schmerzen zu verbergen...

"Ron und Hermine wartet, ich muss euch noch was Wichtiges sagen." Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Snape schaute auf die Szene und beschloss die Kinder allein zu lassen... Harry sollte noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen mit seinen Freunden ganz alleine zu reden. Denn Ron und Hermine fühlten sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht sonderlich wohl, was er ihnen aber nicht verübelte.

"Hat das nicht bis Morgen Zeit? Ich bin müde." Maulte Ron und gähnte herzhaft.

"Nein, Ron. Morgen ist es zu spät!" sagte Harry bitter. Ron und Hermine schauten ihn alarmiert an. Harry wirkte plötzlich so schwach, so verletzlich. Was war hier los? Und warum hatten sie das noch nicht früher bemerkt?

"Harry was ist mit dir, du siehst nicht gut aus!" sagte Hermine besorgt. Sie setzte sich mit Ron aufs Sofa. Und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll... Also bei dem Duell, da wurde ich von einem Fluch getroffen." Harry stockte, sollte und konnte er es ihnen Wirklich sagen? War das nicht grausam? Doch sie hatten ein recht es zu erfahren, Snape hatte recht! Aber wie sagt man seinen Freunden, dass man sterben würde? Also ein Duell mit Voldemort ist da doch leichter...

"Was! Oh Gott, was war das für ein Fluch? Harry nun sag schon!" schrie Hermine fast. Es musste etwas schlimmes sein! Aber Harry war doch heute den ganzen Abend so ausgelassen gewesen, also konnte es nicht schlimm sein oder?

"Hermine nun beruhig dich, so schlimm wird es doch nicht sein! Oder Harry?" Ron schaute Harry mit großen Augen an. Harry war doch der Held, einem Helden passierte doch nie etwas, oder?

"Es war der Mortis tuis." Hermine schrie auf, rannte zu Harry und fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. Natürlich, Hermine wusste wieder ganz genau, was das für ein Fluch war. Harry musste leicht grinsen. Ja Hermine kannte sich wirklich aus...

"Harry es tut mir leid, das ist so schrecklich." Harry hielt Hermine fest. Auch er begann zu weinen. Er würde sie verlieren, er würde weg müssen, erst langsam wurde auch Harry richtig bewusst, was es hieß zu sterben. Bisher hatte er es noch weit von sich geschoben und vielleicht auch gehofft, dass es sich als ein Irrtum herausstellen würde, aber jetzt, da er Harry in seinem Arm hielt, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie zurücklassen würde...

"Ähm, sorry was ist das für ein Fluch?" fragte Ron, der aber ganz blass geworden war. Es konnte nichts Gutes sein, wenn Hermine so ausrastete... Aber Harry konnte doch nicht sterben, oder so was oder?

"Der Mortis tuis, ist ein ableger des Avada Kadavra. Er wirkt nur langsamer und schleichend. Ähnlich wie ein Gift. Das Opfer stirbt meist nach etwas 30 Minuten an einem sehr qualvollen Tod..." betete Hermine herunter.

Ron wurde noch weißer. "Aber, aber, Harry ist noch am Leben. Er muss doch nicht..." Ja genau Harry lebte mit diesem Fluch schon länger als 30 Minuten, also konnte er doch nicht wirken... aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Harry sterben würde...

"Ron ich lebe noch, aber ich werde nicht mehr lange leben... der Tod ist gewiss bei diesem Fluch... Es gibt kein Gegenmittel..." Harry sprach sehr leise. Es stimmte, er würde sterben!

Es war als ob er es erst jetzt richtig kapiert hätte. Er würde sterben...

"Würdet ihr zwei mir noch einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen?" fragte Harry leise.

"Natürlich, Harry alles was du willst." Sagte Hermine.

"Kümmert euch um Severus, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, er ist ganz anders, bitte, versucht ihn kennen zu lerne..." bat Harry.

"Klar machen wir das, nicht wahr Ron?" sagte Hermine sofort.

"Äh, natürlich. Wenn du das wirklich willst, werden wir das tun." Antwortete Ron.

Harry war froh, so würde Severus nicht ganz so alleine sein, wenn er nicht mehr da war.

Ron und Hermine waren noch bis 4 Uhr morgens da, bis es Harry so schlecht ging und er sie bat zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so in Erinnerung behielten...

Harry wusste, dass Ron und Hermine nicht erkannt hatten, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Und er war auch nicht bereit ihnen Harry zu zeigen, sie wollten immer einen Starken Helden und den sollten sie auch bekommen... keiner außer Snape sah jemals den wirklichen Harry, der sich einsam und verlassen fühlte. Keiner sollte ihn je wieder so sehen, er wollte kein Mitleid, er wollte nur geliebt werden...

Snape sah sofort, dass Harry wieder seinen Mauern aufgebaut hatte, er sah aber durch sie hindurch, als wären sie aus Glas. Er sah, dass Harry nicht länger die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde ertragen konnte. Zuviel Kraft brauchte er um seine Mauer aufrecht zu halten... Snape wusste auch, dass Ron und Hermine erst gehen würden, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass Harry nicht alleine sein würde und so tat er etwas, was er eigentlich niemals vor anderen Menschen tun wollte. Er zeigte sich von seiner menschlichen Seite. Er versicherte so Ron und Hermine, dass er sich gut um Harry kümmern würde.

Beide wollten Harry letzten Wunsch zuerst nicht erfüllen, da sie ihn nicht alleine lassen wollten, aber als sie sahen, wie liebevoll Snape sich um Harry kümmerte gingen sie schweren Herzens.

Beide gingen ohne den wirklichen Harry gesehen zu haben. Denn sie bewunderten ihn immer noch dafür, dass er so stark war. Dass er seinen Tod doch so leicht nahm. Ja sie würden ihn vermissen, aber er war stark. Er würde auch den Tod schlagen.

Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass Harry wirklich sterben würde, das ging ja nicht, denn er war Harry Potter und Harry Potter starb nicht so einfach....

Sogar Hermine vergaß, dass alle Opfer dieses Fluches leiden mussten. Für sie zählte nur, dass sie einen Freund verlieren konnte, sie wollte nicht sehen, was noch auf Harry zukommen würde. Sie wollte es einfach nicht sehen, aber selbst wenn sie es gesehen hätte, hätte sie auch nichts tun können...

Beide sahen nicht, dass Harry schon litt, dass er die Schmerzen nicht aushalten konnte. Sie sahen nur den Harry Potter, den sie schon immer gesehen hatten, den furchtlosen Kämpfer...

Snape brachte Ron und Hermine noch zum Kamin, von wo die Zwei dann in den Fuchsbau reisten...

Als Snape wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag Harry auf dem Boden und krampft. Snape eilte zu ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn fest, damit er spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. Stumme tränen rannten über Harrys Wangen, kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Snape bewunderte Harrys Selbstbeherrschung. Wusste aber auch, dass Harry wieder versuchte stark zu sein.

"Harry es ist gut, keiner ist mehr da. Du kannst Schreien, wenn du willst. Schrei, dann ist es leichter..." Snape strich eine Träne weg.

Und dann schrie Harry. Er schrie so laut er konnte, er ließ seine ganze Wut und Verzweiflung raus. Nach endlosen Minuten hörte der Krampf auf. Harry hatte schon lange aufgehört zu schreien. Er lag nur noch in Snapes Armen und lauschte seinen Worten. Er verstand sie nicht aber Snape Stimme wirkte beruhigend.

Auch Snape wusste nicht was er Harry alles erzählte. Er redete einfach drauf los. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er Harry eine Geschichte über James erzählt hatte...

"Es ist vorbei. Der Krampf ist weg. Wird er wieder kommen? Was meinst du?" fragte Harry leise, doch Snape hörte deutlich die Angst. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Harry diese Schmerzen nehmen zu können...

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde da sein, wenn es wieder so ist. Ich lass dich nicht allein. Aber wenn es zu schlimm wird, dann sag bescheid, ich habe noch einen Trank. Es ist ein Gift Harry. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, dann werde ich es dir verabreichen." Snapes sonst so feste Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Das würdest du wirklich tun? Mich vergiften? Du weißt, dass dich das nach Askaban bringen wird? Warum?" Harry schaute erstaunt zu Snape, alles hatte er erwartet. Er hatte ja schon selbst mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, bevor es ganz schlimm wurde. Doch, dass Snape ihn gehen lassen würde, hätte er nicht erwartet. Denn um jemand gehen zu lassen musste man ihn wirklich lieben. Er würde ihm so die Schmerzen ersparen...

"Ja, Harry ich würde dir dieses Gift geben, aber nur, wenn du es willst. Du bist es, der die Schmerzen ertragen muss. Es wäre unmenschlich, dir nicht dieses Angebot zu machen. Ich liebe dich. Und ich kann dich nicht leiden lassen, so gerne ich dich für immer bei mir haben wollte. Aber ich habe gelernt, dass es Sachen gibt, die wichtiger sind als das eigene Leben. Ein kleiner Junge hat zu mir gesagt, er würde wieder den Tod wählen, wenn er erneut wählen könnte, um alle Menschen zu retten, die er liebte. Ich würde das für dich tun, auch wenn ich dafür nach Askaban komme. Das ist es mir allemal Wert!" sagte Snape und schaute Harry fest in die Augen. Er würde für Harry durch die Hölle gehen, wenn er ihn nur irgendwie helfen könnte, und da sind ein paar Jahre Haft doch etwas, dass er gerne in kauf nehmen würde.

"Ich danke dir. Aber ich habe nicht vor Gift zu nehmen. Ich will so lang es geht bei dir bleiben. Aber wenn ich nicht mehr kann, dann werde ich dir bescheid sagen und du kannst mir das Gift geben, aber nicht verabreichen, ja? Versprich mir, du wirst es mir nur geben, nicht verabreichen, denn dann können sie dich nicht einsperren. Du musst mich nämlich nicht von einem Selbstmord abhalten und ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore wird dir helfen... Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir auch noch leiden musst. Bitte versprich es mir."

"Gut, Harry ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde mich daran halten, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

"Ich weiß. Danke. Ich könnte nicht in Friede gehen, wenn ich wissen würde, dass du dafür leiden müsstest... Aber nun lass uns von was anderem reden. Ich kann dieses Thema nicht mehr hören. Ich will nicht immer daran erinnert werden, kannst du das verstehen? Erzähl mir lieber etwas."

"Gut."

Zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts:

"Albus Dumbledore nun verraten sie mir doch, wo sie Harry Potter versteckt haben. Er ist eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt!" schrie der Minister. Er tobte schon den ganzen Abend in Dumbledores Büro rum. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Harry der neue dunkle Lord werden würde...

"Ich habe es ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich es ihnen nicht sagen kann. Aber ich versichere ihnen, dass Harry keinen Gefahr darstellt. Er ist nicht wie Voldemort, er hat ihn schließlich besiegt. Oder haben sie es schon vergessen. Wenn er wirklich der neue dunkle Lord werden wollte, warum hat er dann Voldemort besiegt, er hätte sich ihm doch auch anschließen können, ihn seinen Macht ausbauen lassen können und dann erst zuschlagen..." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Doch innerlich tobte ein Sturm. Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Fuge um seinen Ministerposten angst hatte, aber dass er soweit gehen würde und Harry einsperren lassen würde...?

"Albus Dumbledore wie können sie sich da so sicher sein, dass er nicht schon lange auf Voldemorts Seite stand? Vielleicht ist er ein Todesser. Und nun sagen sie mir, wo er sich befindet. Er muss unter Aufsicht gestellt werden! Er ist schließlich ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Nicht auszudenken, was er alles machen kann, wenn er noch stärker wird." Sagte Fuge.

"Mein lieber Mr. Fuge. Also ich glaube nicht, dass wenn Harry wirklich so mächtig wäre, wie sie sagen, er sich von ihnen beaufsichtigen lassen würde... Gehschweigeden sich nach Askaban bringen zu lassen... Und was würde die Zaubererwelt sagen, wenn das Ministerium den Helden abführen lassen würde? Das würde die Menschen wieder unruhig werden lassen und ein neuer Schwarzmagier hätte nur zu leichtes spiel, wollen sie das wirklich?"

"Nun, ich denke, den Zauberern wird einsichtig sein, dass es nicht mit normalen Mitteln zu schaffen war Sie-wissen-schon-wen, zu besiegen." Meinte Fuge nur. "Ich frage nun zum letzten Mal, wo ist Harry Potter. Wenn sie es mit nicht sagen, dann werde ich ihn suchen lassen..."

"Wie gesagt, ich kann und werde es ihnen nicht sagen. Fangen sie mit der Suche an, ich hoffe mal sie sind erfolgreich!" meinte Dumbledore schlicht.

Doch er hoffte, dass Fuge Harry erst dann finden würde, wenn er schon gestorben war. Deshalb hielt er den Minister auch so lange auf.... Er wollte, dass Harry von dem hier nichts mehr mitbekam...

tbc

A/N.: So wie war? Morddrohungen und ähnliches bitte als Kommentar hinterlassen...

Ich hoffe es kommt einigermaßen rüber, dass Harry einfach noch einmal vergessen will, er will noch eine schöne Zeit haben mit seinen Freunden. Deshalb erzählt er es nur Ron und Hermine am Ende, weil er nicht durch Blicke ständig erinnert werden will.

Die Schmerzen die er hat, kann man sich als Grippe oder so vorstellen, es geht ihm allgemein nicht so gut, aber es hält sich noch in Grenzen. Wirklich schlimm sind sie erst, als er mit Ron und Hermine redet...

Snape kann nicht so einfach vergessen, was kommen wird, er hat sich ja auch eingehend informiert... er hat einen Ahnung was noch kommen kann, Harry weiß es nicht wirklich...

Ist das mit dem Gift zu unglaubwürdig? Ich kann es mir vorstellen, dass man helfen will und dann auch zu so etwas greif. Wenn es zu übertrieben ist, sagt es mir...

So jetzt freu ich mich aber auf eure Kommis...

vickysnape


	12. Frei

So nun der letzte Teil von Hass ist nicht gleich Hass. Ich find er ist nicht so gut geworden, aber lest selbst und schreibt mir noch einen Kommi!

Viel spaß...

Vickysnape

Snape erzählte Harry viele kleine Geschichten über seine Schulzeit, seine Streiche und natürlich über die Streiche der Rumtreiber. Harry hörte aufmerksam zu und vergaß teilweise die Schmerzen. Nur die Hustenkrämpfe erinnerten ihn wieder an seinen Zustand.

Harry bewunderte Snapes stärke, er zeigte ihm nie die Angst, die er hatte. Er war stark für Harry, er hielt ihn fest, wenn ein neuer Krampf kam oder nahm ihn einfach nur in den Arm, wenn er spürte, dass Harry nicht mehr konnte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass es Harry immer schlecht ging, es gab auch wieder Momente, ihn denen Harry keine Schmerzen hatte, dann spielten sie einen Runde Karten oder tranken Tee und alberten rum...

Doch diese Momente waren meist von kurzer Dauer und nicht sehr oft, als es zu Dämmern begann, gab es solche "Pausen" nicht mehr, Harry ging es immer schlechter...

"Ich habe angst. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will nicht gehen. Ich habe dich schon eine ganze Weile gern gehabt, nicht erst sein gestern. Sirius hat mir Mal gesagt, dass meine Mutter dich zum Paten bestimmt hat, damit ich, sollte Voldemort die Zaubererwelt unterwerfen weiter leben kann, bei dir, einem Todesser. Ich bin ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie dich genommen hat.

Ich will aber ehrlich sein. Ich habe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab verdächtigt. Ich war es gewohnt, dass man mich hasst, mich anschreit oder einfach nur fertig macht. Nur habe ich nie gewusst, warum du mich so hasst. Ich dachte immer, du würdest für Voldemort bei Dumbledore spionieren. Im ersten Jahr haben wir geglaubt, dass du den Stein stehlen wolltest. Verzeihst du mit?" sagte Harry matt, er lag in Snapes Armen. Der letzt Hustenanfall hatte ihn nun völlig geschlaucht, er spürte, dass sein Ende nah war. Er wollte Snape noch soviel sagen, doch er wusste, dass die Zeit nicht mehr reichen würde, zuviel Zeit hatten sie mit "albern" verbracht.

Doch Harry bereute dies nicht, es war die schönste Zeit in seinem Leben. Er wollte sie nicht vermissen. Viel, was er Snape noch sagen wollte, wusste er schon...

"Natürlich. Verzeihst du mir, dass ich dir das Leben so schwer gemacht haben? Die vielen Strafarbeiten, waren oft nur, damit du dich mal wehrest oder du in meiner Nähe warst. Ich durfte dich nicht zu mir holen, weil Voldemort noch nicht besiegt war, aber ich habe mir auch nie die Mühe gemacht und nach dir gesehen. Ich hätte dich von da wegholen müssen..." meinte Snape, auch er wollte Harry noch soviel sagen. Doch auch ihm war bewusst, dass dazu die Zeit nicht reichte. Er war ja schon für die paar Stunden dankbar, die Harry noch mit ihm verbracht hatte... Dennoch wollte er von Harry hören, dass er ihm verziehen hat, auch wenn er wusste, dass Harry ihm alles verzieht. Denn Harry war nicht nachtragend... Aber es zu hören, war was anders...

"Es ist gut, ich verzeih dir. Und so schlecht ging es mir auch nicht, Dumbledore hat erreicht was er wollte, er wollte, dass ich ein ganz normales Leben führen kann, bis ich alt genug bin um zu erfahren, dass ich was besonderes bin..." ja Harry meinte es so wie er es sagte, in seinen Augen hat Dumbledore richtig gehandelt, der Trubel um ihn war nie sehr schön gewesen und er war aufgewachsen ohne ihn. Dumbledore konnte ja nicht wissen, wie es war bei den Dursleys zu leben... Aber er hatte es überstanden und ganz so schlecht war es ihm ja auch nicht ergangen... (A/N.: Ich hoffe es war so, Harry mag die Dursleys nicht wirklich, aber sie waren seine Familie... Ich bin mir in dem Punkt immer unsicher, weil ich so viele "Böse-Dursley" Fanfics gelesen gabe...)

"Ja du bist was besonderes Harry, aber nicht, weil du Voldemort besiegt hast, sondern weil du trotzdem immer noch an das gute im Mensch glaubst. Ich hab dich sehr liebe." Wie kann er immer wieder den Menschen verzeihen und an das Gute glauben, hat er es immer noch nicht begriffen? Es lohnt sich nicht zu kämpfen, man verliert immer das, was einem am wichtigsten ist...

Harry war erstaunt, diese Worte von Snape zu hören, klar er wusste, dass Snape ihn mochte, denn er hat ihm die Party ausgerichtet und war die ganze Zeit über für ihn da... aber das er ihn liebte? Harry hatte so was noch nie gehört und freute sich darüber. Besonders, weil er wusste, dass Snape ihn liebte und nicht den Helden...

"Ich hab dich auch liebe. Du warst immer da, auf dich konnte ich mich immer verlassen, als ich erkannt habe, dass du nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehst. Glaubst du ich hätte wirklich ein normales Leben führen können? Wenn ich nicht..." Ich muss es wissen, erkennt er die Wahrheit oder ist er auch so verblendet? Oder täusch ich mich? Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren, dennoch will ich wissen, wie Snape die Situation sieht...

"Soll ich ehrlich antworten?" Snape war sich nicht sicher, was Harry mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte, doch wollte er ihn auch nicht belügen...

"Ja ich will eine Ehrliche Antwort hören. Ich hab mir ja meinen Teil schon dazu gedacht, ich habe mich schon lange damit beschäftigt, dass ich Voldemort töten muss. Ich muss sagen manchmal konnte ich seinen hass verstehen, ich kann ihn verstehen, er war immer alleine..." Harry war sich nicht sicher, warum er seine kostbare Zeit mit diesem Thema verschwendete, da es absolut sinnlos war darüber nachzudenken. Aber vielleicht wollte er Snape auch nur noch einmal zeigen, dass er nicht immer hirnlos in ein Schlammassel nach den anderen Hineingeschlittert ist, sondern sich auch Gedanken gemacht hat...

"Ja Harry, das war er aber er hat dennoch falsch gehandelt..." Snape wollte Harry erste Frage schon noch beantworten, aber auch sicherstellen, dass Harry wusste, wie falsch Voldemort gehandelt hat...

"Ich weiß, ich sage ja auch nur, dass ich ihn verstehen kann, trotzdem war es nicht richtig, was er getan hat..." sagte Harry leicht genervt. Er hatte es sich ja selbst immer und immer wieder gesagt...

"Ja. Nun aber zurück zu deiner Frage. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man dich in Ruhe gelassen hätte, du bist ein Held. Alle hätten dich verehr und gefeiert... Noch viel mehr als jetzt." Sagte Snape, Harry verdrehte die Augen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Snape die Sache nicht durchschaute? War er auch so geblendet?

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Das sie mich nur gefeiert hätten?" fragte Harry und Snape erkannte, dass er irgendwie nicht so geantwortet hat, wie Harry es wollte. Hatte er was übersehen?

"Was meinst du?" wollte Snape wissen.

"Erinnere dich, wie es war nach dem Trimagischen Tunier. Da hat man mich fertig gemacht, mich hingestellt, als wollte ich nur Aufmerksamkeit. Alle haben mich gehasst. Und das nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe, einige hatten auch angst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Angst jetzt nicht mehr da ist. Fuge ist doch ein Idiot, selbst Dumbledore hat er fertig gemacht, weil er Angst hatte um seinen Posten. Gälte ich nicht als Mächtiger als er oder Dumbledore? Jetzt, da ich Voldemort besiegt habe? Er hätte einen Weg gefunden mich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und wenn es nur der Grund ist, dass ich ein Todesser bin und die Macht an mich reisen will. Du weißt, dass Menschen sehr leicht zu manipulieren sind..."

Daran habe ich nie gedacht. Harry hat sich ganz schön viel mit Voldemort und dem Kampf auseinander gesetzt. Ich habe immer gedacht er stolpert da rein und kommt irgendwie wieder raus. Er hat recht und er Schätzt den Minister richtig ein... Es hätte so kommen können... Aber Dumbledore hätte das nie zugelassen, und er auch nicht! Jetzt war Snape klar, was Harry mit der Frage bezwecken wollte, er wollte ihn auf so etwas vorbereiten, damit er nicht ausrastet... und ihm zeigen, dass er nicht hirnlos alles schaffte...

"Harry glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du ich oder Dumbledore hätte das zugelassen?" fragte Snape und dennoch war es ihn erschreckend, wie wenige Harry zu ihm oder Dumbledore vertrauen hatte, glaube er echt, er hätte das zugelassen?

"Sei mir nicht böse, aber du bist ein Ex-Todesser. Ein Spion zwar, aber ein Todesser, du hättest nicht viel ausrichten können. Du weißt wie auf dich die Zauberer reagieren, du kennst ihre Vorurteile... und Dumbledore? Ich habe nun keinen Wert mehr für ihn. Ich habe getan was ich tun musste. Vielleicht hätte er mir helfen können, aber auch er lebt nicht ewig! Ich denke es ist gut, so wie es jetzt ist. So können alle in Frieden weiter leben und keiner muss angst vor mir haben, denn wer weiß was ich alles gemacht hätte. Schließlich habe ich einen Teil der Macht von Voldemort, die er mir unabsichtlich übertragen hat..." Ja Harry war sich nicht wirklicher wie er weiter gehandelt hätte, er hätte sich auf keinen Fall einsperren lassen, niemals, er war lange genug der kleine Held gewesen, mit dem sie machen konnten was sie wollten. Eigentlich musste Harry zugeben war es so wie es gekommen ist am besten. Denn niemals hätte er seine Ruhe gehabt...

Ein neuer Krampf kam. Snape hielt Harry wieder in den Armen und sprach beruhigen auf ihn ein....

So ging es einige Zeit weiter, sie redeten und warteten bis die Krämpfe nachließen.

"Die Sonne geht bald auf, können wir raus gehen?" fragte Harry erschöpft, die vielen Krämpfe haben seine Kraft nun endgültig verbraucht.

"Natürlich!"

Snape nahm Harry auf den Arm und trug ihn nach draußen. Harrys Herz schlug nur noch ganz schwach und sein Atem rasselte. Vorsichtig setzte Snape Harry auf einen Hügel ab und zauberte eine Decke herbei, denn Harry zitterte leicht.

Er leidet bestimmt Höllenqualen und sieht immer noch aus wie ein Engel dachte Snape als Harry kurz die Augen schloss und die Ruhe genoss.

"Kannst du Dumbledore sagen, dass ich ihm verzeihe?" flüsterte Harry.

Harry wollte gehen, doch davor wollte er auch noch mit Dumbledore ins reine kommen. Voldemort hatte Harry beim Kampf gezeigt (1), dass Dumbledore in der Nähe war, Dumbledore war der Grund für den Mortis tuis, Voldemort wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte Harry direkt zu töten, wenn Dumbledore in der Nähe war und auch, dass sein Plan schief gegangen war...

Das wissen, dass Dumbledore da war, ihm nicht half machte ihn für diesen Moment bewegungslos. Doch spürte er auch den Schutzschild, der sich um ihn legte als der Fluch ihn traf. Dumbledore hatte ihm geholfen, zwar nicht gerettet, aber geholfen. Ohne ihn hätte er nicht siegen können und der Sieg war das wichtigste...

Was verzeihen? Weiß er es etwa? Und warum kann er verzeihen?

"Natürlich werde ich es ihm sagen, aber was verzeihst du ihm?" Snape würde Harry jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Dennoch wollte er genau wissen, wie viel Harry wusste. Und ob er überhaupt wusste, was er Verzeihte...

"Dass er mich hat kämpfen lassen, dass er mir nicht gleich geholfen hat als er da war..." mehr konnte Harry nicht sagen, er war zu schwach und das Sprechen viel ihm immer schwerer...

"Er ist schuld an deinem Tod! Wie kannst du ihm das vergeben?" Snape konnte es nicht fassen, Harry wusste alles und er konnte dennoch vergeben...

"Voldemort hat den Fluch gesprochen nicht Dumbledore. Er war für mich wie ein Vater oder Großvater, ich liebe ihn. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht, aber es konnte auch keiner Ahnen, dass Voldemort mich gleich töten würde, du hast es auch nicht geglaubt. Er wollte mich foltern... Dumbledore hätte das verhindert... doch Voldemort hat es sich anders überlegt... Dumbledore trifft keine Schuld! Er hat genug verloren, denn auch er mag mich. Bitte sag es ihm!" Snape hatte große Mühe Harry zu verstehen. Doch er fühlt, dass es Harry sehr wichtig war, dass er hören wollte, dass er es Dumbledore sagen würde. Er würde erst dann in Frieden gehen können...

"Harry du hast so ein gutes Herz. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Aber ich kann es ihm nicht verzeihen. Er hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen!"

"Ich wünschte du würdest ihm verzeihen, aber das kannst nur du, du musst es mit dir ausmachen... Aber bitte leb für mich weiter! Bring dich nicht in Gefahr und tu nichts unüberlegtes. Nutzte die Freiheit, die du nun hast. Lebe!" wisperte Harry mit letzter Kraft, und sank dann in Snapes Armen zusammen, er war am Ende...

"Ich verspreche es dir." Flüsterte Snape. Snape konnte nun auch nicht mehr länger stark sein, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Es war das erste mal seit vielen Jahren, dass Snape weinte.

Snape sah zu Harry hinab, ein letztes Mal in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen, er sah keine Angst oder Schmerz in ihnen nur noch Trauer und Frieden.

Die Sonne ging auf und Harry schloss einletztes Mal seine Augen, tat seinen letzten Atemzug...

Er war tot.

Er sah so friedlich aus, so unschuldig, so rein. Wie als ob er nur schlafen würde. Ein leises Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. Er war frei...

Snape hielt Harry fest im Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Sein Patenkind war tot. Er war nun wieder alleine.

Doch Snape konnte nicht anders er musste lächeln, als er Harry vorsichtig niederlegte, er sah aus wie ein Engel, der nun wieder nach Hause gehen durfte. Er war frei........

Und er hatte keine Schmerzen als er starb, es gab also doch einen Gott, der Mitleid hatte, wenigsten sterben durfte er in Frieden...

Die Sonne stand im Zenit, als der Zaubereiminister mit 15 Auroren Snape Manor stürmte...

Doch er kam zu spät, Harry war schon lange tot. Sie fanden nur noch die Hülle des vermeidlichen Feindes und nach einer kurzen Untersuchung wurde bestätigt, dass Harry Potter an den Folgeerscheinungen des Mortis tuis gestorben war und somit keine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt darstellte.

Snape bekam das geschehen nur in Trance mit. Als ob jemand einen Schleier über ihn gelegt hätte.

Harry hatte recht, die wollten ihn tatsächlich aus dem Weg schaffen... Snape war zu geschockt um großartig was machen zu können, er ließ einfach zu, dass man Harry untersuchte und sein Haus durchsuchte...

Nachdem die Auroren nichts hatten finden können verließen sie Snape Manor wieder...

Harry es tut mir leid, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Wir hätten nie glücklich werden können... Du fehlst mir, was soll ich ohne dich tun?

Lebe! 

ENDE

(1) Mit Bilder, die er Harry in Gedanken geschickt Harry. Harry steht mit dem Rücken zu Dumbledore, Voldemort konnte ihn kurz sehen...

A/N.: So wieder mal geht eine Geschichte zu Ende. schluchzt Irgendwie schade. Ich mag diese Geschichte irgendwie, auch wenn sie nicht lustig ist...

Ich hoffe ihr könnt nun verstehen, warum Harry hat sterben müssen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Ministerium ihn zum Helden macht, wenn er Voldemort besiegt hat, das passt nicht zur Reaktion nach dem 4ten. Oder? Ist Fuge zu OOC?

Ich hoffe man kann die Gefühle verstehen, die die beiden haben. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie so rüber kommen, wie ich sie haben wollte. Ehrlich gesagt ist mir dieses und das letzte Kapi richtig schwer gefallen. Hoffe aber mal, dass es einigermaßen pasabel geworden ist. Wie gesagt es ist nicht so geworden wie es hätte werden sollen... am kopf kratz

WICHTIG: Ich würde noch einen Epilog schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Also Snape noch mit Dumbledore konfrontieren. Aber ich mach das nur, wenn Interesse besteht. Bin ja wie gesagt ab Freitag im Urlaub für Zwei Wochen... danach werde ich mal schauen, was ihr so an Kommis geschrieben habt und dann mal sehen...

Eure vickysnape


	13. Epilog

Okay ihr wolltet diesen kleinen Epilog auch noch lesen. na dann bitte... es war ein Versuch, aber ich hab es erst nach einer langen Pause geschrieben, also nicht wundern...

Es hat mich gefreut, dass ihr diese ff gelesen habt, es war eine meiner ersten und es liegt mir sehr viel an ihr. vielleicht werde ich ja wie vorgeschlagen wurde irgendwann noch ein Kapi aus Dracos Sicht schreiben, aber mit sicherheit nicht jetzt. Denn ich hab sehr viel mit meinen anderen beiden ffs zu tun...

Ich danke euch allen, die ihr diese ff gelesen habt und besonders denen, die auch noch so liebwaren mich mit einemKommi zu unterstützen...

eure vickysnape

_blablabla Aussagen, die Harry gemacht hat, bevor er starb..._

Epilog

Snape konnte nicht sagen, wie er die letzten Wochen überstanden hatte, alles war an ihm vorbeigezogen, wie in einem Traum...

Harry wurde ein großes Mal in der Zaubererwelt gesetzt, Albus Dumbledore konnte auf den Minister einwirken. Dieser sah nun endlich ein, dass dies Wichtig war.

Das Zauberervolk brauchte einen festen Halt, damit sich keine neue Panik auslöste und ein neuer Schwarzmagier zu leichtes Spiel hatte. Den es würde einen Nachfolger von Voldemort geben, da waren sich alle einig...

Außerdem Harry war tot und so auch keine Gefahr für Fudge, man konnte ihn also ruhig als Held verehren lassen...

Keiner achtete darauf, ob es Harrys Wunsch gewesen war, als Held verehrt zu werden... wieder einmal wurde er benutzt um den Frieden in der Zaubererwelt zu wahren.

Doch Harry war tot, es war egal, was aus seinem Andenken wurde... (so dachten viele, oder aber: er hatte es ja nicht anders haben wollen... aber auf die letzte Bitte, die Harry in seinem Testament verfasst hatte, ging keiner drauf ein. Er wollte nicht als Held bestattet werden, sondern wie ein ganz normaler Junge. Auf einem normalen Friedhof...)

Viele Artikel wurden über den "tragischen Helden" geschrieben, Augenzeugenberichte und ähnliches, jeder in der Zaubererwelt kannte nun Harrys Geschichte. Er war der Held der Stunde.

Aber die Menschen kannten nur die Geschichte, wie man sie haben wollte, die die ihn als furchtlosen Helden darstellte. Kein Bericht kam auch nur ansatzweise an die Wahrheit dran.

Es wurde Feste gefeiert und Gläser auf Harry Potter geleert, niemand schien daran zu denken, dass Harry für diesen Sieg den Preis gezahlt hatte... allein... damit sie alle Frei waren...

Es war genau wie damals als Harry Voldemort stürzte, alle feierten und vergaßen dabei die Opfer... (James und Lily, jetzt Harry)

Die Trauerfeier zog an Snape vorbei. Er verstand nicht, was die Ehrenredner sagten. Er saß nur da und starrte auf den Sarg, indem Harry lag. Kaum einer erkannte, dass auch Severus Snape um Harry trauerte, viele fragten sich, was Snape, ein Todesser, hier zu suchen hatte.

Aber das war ihm egal, sollten die Leute doch reden, sie würden es ja sowieso tun.

Er war immer noch sehr getroffen, dass Harry immer noch Recht hatte. Sogar über seinen Tod hinaus behielt Harry Recht. Keiner achtete mehr auf ihn, Harry. Alle sahen nur noch den berühmten Harry Potter, der der sie wieder einmal gerettet hatte.

Er sah, wie Ron und Hermine, seine besten Freunde, zwar schon trauerten, sich aber dennoch über den Sieg freuten, sie freuten sich! (Aber hatte das Harry nicht auch so gewollt?)

Er sah wie alle feierten, wie als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Keiner wollte sehen, dass ein Jugendlicher sein Leben für diesen Sieg geben musste, jemand, der nie etwas anders wollte außer ein bisschen Frieden... Jemand der nie richtig hatte Leben können, der immer kämpfen musste für sein bisschen Glück, dass man ihm gelassen hatte...

Aber Snape war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie nicht auch das taten was er wollte, sie waren glücklich und frei. Harry hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass man um ihn trauert, denn er war ja gestorben und hatte Voldemort mit sich genommen... Ja er hat gesiegt und das war das wichtigste, auch für Harry, schon immer gewesen. Für Harry war schon immer der Sieg das Wichtigste gewesen, dafür hatte er gekämpft, dafür war er gestorben.

Harry musste jetzt nicht Aktiv als Held oder Übeltäter her halten. Er war gegangen und war in gewisser Weise auch frei, wahrscheinlich freier als er es hier auf der Erde hätte sein können. Das hoffte Snape auf jeden Fall...

Snape musste immer noch Harrys letzten Wunsch erfüllen, er hatte es sehr lange aufgeschoben, das wusste er und auch, dass Harry es so sicher nicht billigen würde. Aber er hatte Angst, denn damit, dass er diesen Wunsch erfüllte, schloss er auch in Gewisser Weise mit Harry und seinem Tod ab und er war noch nicht bereit Harry gehen zu lassen. Aber er würde es dennoch hinter sich bringen, er hatte schließlich lange genug gewartet.

Snape hatte Dumbledore nur noch auf der Beerdigung gesehen, seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, um die Party für Harry zu feiern. Aber er konnte da einfach nicht mit ihm sprechen, er war nicht bereit dazu gewesen und viel zu sehr mit seiner sich selbst Beschäftigt.

Auch wollte er erst mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen...

Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Harry wollte, dass er mit Dumbledore sprach, und er das auch er Vergaben konnte.

Snape wusste, dass er es nicht länger aufschieben konnte, er hatte gesehen, wie sehr Dumbledore der Tod von Harry erschüttert hatte. Und ein Teil von ihm wollte Dumbledore nicht länger leiden lassen, obwohl er es mehr als verdient hatte... aber Harry hätte das sicher nicht gewollt.

Also machte Snape sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Snape war sich darüber im klaren, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber dass es doch so schwer war hätte er nie gedacht.

Dumbledore war immer noch ein rotes Tuch für Severus, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen. WARUM HATTE ER NICHT EINGEGRIFFEN ODER WENIGSTENS MIT HARRY TRAINIERT?

Er gab immer noch Dumbledore die Schuld, auch wenn ein Teil in ihm wusste, dass es falsch war.

Aber er hatte einen kleinen hilflosen Jungen - gut, so hilflos war er gar nicht - in den Krieg geschickt. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern war aus ihm wurde.

Ja Severus konnte Dumbledore nicht verzeihen, dass er nicht mehr nach Harry geschaut hatte, als er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte. Er hatte Harry einfach so allein gelassen, und ihm so das Gefühl gegeben, dass er wertlos war. Harry musste das Gefühl gehabt haben, auch wenn er es nicht gesagt hatte.

Als Snape das Schloss erblickte, spürte er einen Stich im Herzen, dies war Harrys Zuhause gewesen. Ein Zuhause, dass er immer gesucht hatte, und nie wirklich gefunden hatte, er wollte nur einen Ort, an dem er willkommen war und vielleicht auch geliebt wurde.

Willkommen war er hier, doch geliebt wurde Harry Potter, aber nicht Harry! Doch Harry hatte es in kauf genommen, denn es war besser als sein wirkliches Zuhause bei den Dursleys...

Severus erreichte das Schloss und betrat die Eingangshalle, ihm war als würde Harry gleich an ihm vorbeistürmen, so sehr erinnerte ihn alles an Harry.

Er konnte noch die leuchtend grünen Augen sehen, die er hatte, als er zum ersten Mal hier herkam, oder das Lachen, dass die ganze Halle erfüllt hatte...

Es ist sehr lange her, dass Harry hier so ausgelassen war, es war in seinem ersten Jahr, danach hatte er meist nichts mehr zu lachen und du bist nicht ganz unschuldig daran...

Snape kam zum Wasserspeier. "Schokoladenbonbon" sagte er, aber es hörte sich mehr wie ein knurren an. Er war wütend und hatte wirklich Probleme seine kalte Maske zu wahren.

Er stieg nach Oben und betrat ohne zu klopfen Dumbledores Büro.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah sehr alt und müde aus. Er blickte auf, als Severus eintrat.

Ja die Schuld nagt an dir, mein Freund! Geschieht dir recht, du hast ihn schließlich umgebracht!

"Ah, Severus ich habe dich schon erwartet." Sagte er. "Brausebonbon?" er hielt ihm eine Tüte hin.

Oh man, warum muss er immer zu dieses Zeug essen, ist ja widerlich... Snape schaute Dumbledore mit einem seiner kältesten Blicke an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich muss mit Ihnen Sprechen, es könnte aber eine Weile dauern." knurrte Snape, er konnte sich nicht helfen, er wurde immer aggressiver, am liebsten hätte er Dumbledore einen Crutiatus auf den Hals gehetzt! Die Ruhe, die der Alte ausstrahlte reizte ihn nur noch weiter.

"Setz dich Severus. Was willst du mir sagen?" fragte Dumbledore und schaute Snape interessiert an.

Snape musste sich beherrschen, er konnte ihm einfach nicht vergeben, er konnte es einfach nicht! Er wollte nur eins Dumbledore so viel Schmerz wie möglich zufügen.

"Es geht um Harry." sagte Snape und betrachtete Dumbledore genauer, nichts, da war absolut nichts, dass Snape milde stimmen konnte, kein Anzeichen einer Schuld oder sonst etwas, nicht einmal Trauer. War dieser Alte wirklich so ein gefühlkaltes Monster?

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du kommst?" sagte Dumbledore.

Nein, dass konnte jetzt nicht Wahr sein, der hatte also auf ihn gewartet, dieses A, Snape kochte vor Wut, das war ein Albtraum, nie und nimmer konnte Dumbledore dass jetzt schon wieder gewusst haben.

Wobei vielleicht war es tatsächlich nicht so schwer gewesen zu vermuten, dass Snape kommen würde, schließlich war er ja Harrys Pate... und immer noch hier Lehrer...

"Ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, aber ich habe alles versucht um ihn wieder gut zu machen. Ich habe Fudge aufgehalten und dazu überredet Harrys Ruf zu wahren..." sagte Dumbledore leise.

Snape schnaubte, glaubte Dumbledore wirklich, dass das Harry noch etwas brachte? Den Ruf waren, wollte Harry das denn überhaupt? Er hatte wieder einmal nur für sich gehandelt, aber das sah er wider nicht... Typisch...

Warum hatte er nicht eingegriffen? Warum hatte er Harry nicht geholfen? Warum musste er immer so tun, als sei er der Mächtige Weiße, der nie einen Fehler macht. Ihm war doch nur der Sieg wichtig, nicht Harry, Harry war nur eine Schachfigur...

Snape war so wütend, dass er es nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Es platze einfach aus ihm raus, zu lange hatte er es nicht ausgesprochen, zulange hatte er es für sich behalten...

"Was glauben Sie wer Sie sind? Sie haben Harry einfach so in den Krieg geschickt. Ihnen war egal, ob er es überlebt, solange er Voldemort besiegte war er Ihnen wichtig und dann? Du hast ihn allein gelassen in der Krankenstadion, du has dich nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert, und du hast ihn schon aufgegeben, als er kämpfte..." schrie Snape, ihm war fiel es nicht mal auf, dass er Dumbledore duzte, so wütend war er...

Er wollte nur noch eins, Dumbledore schmerzen zufügen...

"Sie haben ihn umgebracht! Sie allein, dafür werde ich sie umbringen!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore, bereit ihn zu töten, aber er hielt inne.

_Bring dich nicht in Gefahr und tu nichts unüberlegtes. Nutzte die Freiheit, die du nun hast. Lebe!_ das waren Harrys letzte Worte gewesen...

Severus senkte den Zauberstab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum gerade, als er Dumbledore töten wollte ihm diese Worte einfielen. Aber er wurde ruhiger...

"Severus, bitte, ich kann nur sagen, dass du nicht ganz unrecht hast. Aber bitte hör mich an, dann kannst du immer noch urteilen. Du kannst mit mir tun, was du willst. Ja, ich habe nicht eingegriffen, obwohl ich es hätte tun müssen... Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort ihn töten würde! Du musst mir glauben." Dumbledore sprach mit leiser Stimme, aber es reichte um Snape ganz zu beruhigen. "Du hast recht, ich habe ihn allein gelassen, aber ich wusste, er ist in guten Händen. Ich habe allein die Schuld an seinem Tod, ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen und mit ansehen wie er stirbt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich war zu schwach..."

Eine Träne rollte über Dumbledore Wange.

Jetzt verschwand Snape Wut, einfach so. Er saß nicht mehr vor einem Mächtigen Zauberer sondern vor einem alten müden Mann, der gebrochen war.

_Er hat genug verloren, denn auch er mag mich._

Snape verstand, Dumbledore hatte Harry nicht nur als Schachfigur gesehen, er hatte ihn auch geliebt, wie einen Sohn. Nun konnte Snape auch die Trauer in Dumbledores Augen erkennen, die er zuvor nicht erkennen konnte, da er von seinem Hass verblendet war.

Diese Erkenntnis schockte Snape zu tiefst, langsam begann er zu verstehen, nicht nur er trauerte um Harry, auch andere Menschen hatten den Jungen hinter dem Helden gesehen...

"Aber warum? Warum musste er denn jetzt schon kämpfen?" fragte Snape, diese Frage lag ihm schon lange auf der Zunge.

"Voldemort wurde immer stärker, er hatte noch lange nicht seine alte Kraft wieder. Ich setzte auf Harry und seinen Mut, es war ein Fehler, ich weiß es heute. Ich kam an und sah unsere Chance. Ich glaubte Harry könnte es schaffen... Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Voldemort ihn töten würde, du sicher auch nicht, auf jeden Fall nicht gleich, er wollte ihn foltern... Aber das hätte ich verhindert!..."

"Er war noch nicht so weit!" die Worte verließen Snape Mund, ohne, dass er es wirklich bemerkte.

"Er wäre es nie gewesen. Er war ein zu guter Mensch, jedes Training hätte ihn zerstört, er hätte niemals mit dem Wissen leben können töten zu müssen! Er ist schon fast an der Last mit dem Wissen, dass es kommen wird zerbrochen, ich konnte es ihm einfach nicht mehr antun. Ich hoffte, dass der Tag niemals kommen würde, oder erst dann, wenn Harry alt genug war, um zu verstehen..." gab Dumbledore zurück. Seine Augen waren leer, wie die von Harry. Auch Dumbledore hatte abgeschlossen, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er zerbrach an der Schuld, die er sich selbst auflud.

Doch Snape war noch nicht bereit zu vergeben...

"Dennoch, er könnte noch leben..." sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

_Er hat einen Fehler gemacht, aber es konnte auch keiner Ahnen, dass Voldemort mich gleich töten würde, du hast es auch nicht geglaubt. Er wollte mich foltern... Dumbledore hätte das verhindert... doch Voldemort hat es sich anders überlegt... Dumbledore trifft keine Schuld!_

_Voldemort hat den Fluch gesprochen nicht Dumbledore._

"Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich weiß nicht ob er eine Chance gehabt hätte. Wenn ich eingegriffen hätte, Möglich wäre es...

Voldemort war fest entschlossen ihn zu töten. Aber vielleicht hast du recht. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, ich habe ihn versucht zu schützen, aber du weißt besser als ich, dass gegen diesen Fluch auch kein magisches Schutzschild hilft. Ich habe das stärkste gezaubert, dass ich konnte, dennoch konnte ich die Wirkung nur hinauszögern... so hatte er Zeit."

Snape war erstaunt, dass hatte er nicht erwartet. Dumbledore hatte Harry doch versucht zu schützen und er hatte es auch getan, er hatte schließlich seinen Ruf gewahrt... und den Minister aufgehalten...

"Ich frage mich nur eins, warum ist er nicht ausgewichen?" fragte nun Dumbledore, wohl eher sich als Snape.

Und wieder kam der Hass und die Wut. Und der Wunsch den Alten leiden zu lassen. Vergessen war das Mitgefühl...

"Das kann ich dir sagen. Voldemort hat ihm in diesem Moment gezeigt, dass du da bist, und ihm nicht hilfst. Er war zutiefst davon geschockt. Du hast ihn ihm Stich gelassen! Er hat dich geliebt, wie einen Vater oder Großvater, er hat es mir noch gesagt." zischte Snape, doch auch im gleichen Augenblick wollte er es zurück nehmen. Er sah den Schmerz, den seine Worte ausgelöst hatte deutlich in Dumbledores Augen.

"Er hat es gewusst? Es ist also meine Schuld, ganz alleine meine Schuld. Er muss mich gehasst haben!" flüsterte Dumbledore leise. Und erneut bahnten sich Tränen den Weg zur Erde.

"Nein, er liebte dich und er hat dir verziehen!" sagte Snape leise.

Dumbledore schaute auf, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Soetwas kann keiner verzeihen! Ich habe ihn getötet!"

"Nein, Voldemort sprach den Fluch nicht du. Keiner konnte Ahnen, dass er es tun würde! Keiner! Es war Harrys Schicksal, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, er wusste es und er war bereit, ich wollte ihn zu Flucht verhelfen, aber er wollte bleiben. Er hat sich entschieden sein Schicksal anzunehmen. Harry wusste, das Voldemort noch nicht seine ganze Macht hatte, und er nutzte die Chance um weiteres Unheil zu verhindern.

Er sagte, er vergibt dir, und er meinte es so, er starb erst, als ich es ihm versprach, dass ich es dir sagen werde. Kannst du mir vergeben, dass ich erst jetzt zu dir kam?"

Noch während Snape sprach wusste er, dass er nicht einfach so daherredete um Dumbledore zu beruhigen. Nein er sagte die Wahrheit und er akzeptierte sie. Er hatte Dumbledore vergeben, denn er hatte erkannt, dass auch Dumbledore nur ein Mensch war.

Und der Fehler, vielleicht keiner war...

"Natürlich, Severus. Ich danke dir! Du bist ein guter Mensch!"

Noch lange unterhielten sich die beiden Männer und sie waren sich einig.

Im nachhinein betrachtet war Harrys Tod, das Beste was ihm jemals passieren konnte

Denn Fudge hätte ihn eingesperrt...

Oder man hätte ihn verehrt, was Harry schon hasste, als er lebte...

Ron und Hermine hatten ihr Versprechen, dass sie Harry gegeben hatten eingehalten, sie schauten oft nach Snape und waren einfach nur da, wenn er jemand zum Reden brauchte.

Sie begann Harry zu verstehen. Severus war anders als sie ihn kannten. Er war ein Mensch wie sie und litt sehr unter Harrys Tod, weil er nun auch wieder alleine war.

Viele Stunden verbrachten sie, in denen Ron und Hermine über Harry erzählten. Snape genoss diese Stunden, auch wenn er es ihnen (noch) nicht zeigen wollte, doch die beiden wussten es.

Harry du hast wirklich an alles Gedacht, danke, dass du mich nicht ganz alleine gelassen hast. Und wieder einmal wurde Snape bewusst, was für ein gutes Herz Harry doch hatte. Er gab sich und Harry das Versprechen, dass er Ron und Hermine nicht von sich stoßen würde. Sie waren Harrys Freunde und nun auch seine, gemeinsam konnten sie die Erinnerung an Harry wahren, damit sie nicht so schnell vergaßen.

Snape zeigte auch Ron und Hermine Harrys wirkliches Ich. Zuerst waren sie erschrocken gewesen, aber schnell begannen sie zu verstehen, machten sich aber auch Vorwürfe, die Snape ihnen nehmen konnte, da er wusste, dass Harry ihnen verziehen hatte.

Snape würde also nie wieder ganz alleine sein. Denn durch Harry hatte er wieder seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft bekommen und Freunde...

Snape begann mit seinen Forschungsarbeiten. Trotzdem Unterrichtete er noch weiter an Hogwarts. 3 Jahre nach Harrys Tod fand er einen Weg Zaubertränke einen neutralen Geschmack zu geben. (wobei die Formel geheim blieb, da sie auch gefährlich war, da man so nicht merkt, wenn man vergiftet wird.)

2 weitere Jahre später hatte Snape es geschafft, er hatte einen neutralen Trank erfunden, der den Geschmack veränderte. Viele Patienten waren ihm dafür äußerst dankbar...

Dabei hatte Snape Harry nie vergessen. Aber er wusste:

Im nachhinein war Harrys Tod, das Beste was ihm passieren konnte

ENDE

A/N.: Oh je ich hab das Ende leicht versaut... eigentlich wollte ich einen Richtigen Kampf haben zwischen Dumbledore und Snape, aber irgendwie wollten die beiden das nicht... grummel... mal wieder hat die Geschichte gemacht was sie wollte... aber ich hoffe es kommt auch so rüber, dass Snape wirklich sehr sehr würtend ist... aber dann doch sehr rasch erkennt, dass auch Dumbledore ein Mensch ist, weil er es ja immer schon wusste, nur verdrängt hatte, damit sein Dumbledore-ist-an-allem-Schuld-Ansicht passte...

So sollten noch Fragen offen sein, dann stellt sie... kann sein, dass ich beim Umschreiben der Geschichte was vergessen hab...

Und noch einen letzten dank:

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die es geschafft habe diese Geschichte zu lesen.

Besonders bei denen, die mir Mut gemacht haben weiter zu schreiben, obwohl ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte wohin die Geschichte gehen soll...

Danke an alle Kommi-Schreiber, ohne euch wäre ich bestimmt nicht fertig geworden. Denn es macht unheimlichen Spaß zu schreiben, wenn man weiß, dass jemand es ließt!

Und ich danke auch den Schwarzlesern... (gehör leider auch oft dazu... (ich weiß das ist eine schlechtes Angewohnheit, aber ich lese einfach viel zu fiele Geschichten...) aber wenigstens ein mal Kommentiere ich schon. Am Ende!!!!)


End file.
